Screwed up love life
by iheartyou07
Summary: What actually happens when Archie confesses his feelings to Atlanta, and Theresa to Jay? Will they be crushed, or forever happy? JT, AA, AT, who knows? [CH11 IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, well not too much to say here, except thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories and enjoy! By the way, I still don't know how it's going to end, so the original couples might get together, or not. Or Archie and Theresa… it all depends… and on what, I have no clue… haha. Okay, I'll stop my mindless blabber now, so on with the story!

**Summary: **What _actually_ happens when Archie confesses his feelings to Atlanta, and Theresa to Jay? Will they be crushed, or forever happy?

Okay, this fanfic is better than it sounds, that is if it actually sounds like anything in particular… First chapter is about Jay and Theresa. JayxTheresa, ArchiexAtlanta, TheresaxArchie, who knows?

**Screwed up love life**

_Chapter 1_

"Theresa, you really should tell him." The fiery redhead couldn't hide the grin she was now wearing. Theresa had finally admitted to her that she likes Jay and even though everyone already knew this, it was just more fun to tease her into confessing.

Theresa sighed. She really did want to tell Jay, but he was just so… confusing. Sometimes he would be flirting with her incessantly, and the next minute he's not even paying attention to what she's telling him. How was she supposed to know if he felt the same way or not?

Theresa snapped back to reality when she noticed the evil little smile Atlanta wore. "T, if you don't tell him, I will." Theresa gasped at this; she knew Atlanta really would do it if she wanted to.

"But Atlanta, what if he honestly doesn't feel the same way and I get rejected with something lame like 'I only like you as a friend and nothing more'? Do you know how awkward that would make it between us?" Theresa really didn't know what to do. She was debating with herself about whether or not she should take such a risk.

But all the advice Theresa got from Atlanta were her eyes rolling. "Theresa, you know that Jay likes you. We all know. Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if the Gods themselves knew." She let out a little chuckle at that last comment. She had never really thought about it but the Gods probably _did _know.

"Oh thanks 'Lanta, telling me that the Gods are fully aware of my love life just makes me feel _so _much better." But secretly Theresa knew that Atlanta was right. She was almost positive that Jay liked her back. She decided to take a chance and tell him, since it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to do the first move, at least not anytime soon.

Theresa let out a sigh when she saw the pouty face and the hopeful smile Atlanta had on. "Fine, I'll do it…" When Atlanta heard this she jumped up and hugged her best friend. "It's about time. Now go!" Atlanta shoved Theresa out of her room and pushed her into the direction of Jay's. Once she shut the door her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Michael. Is this uh, Atlanta?"

"…Yeah… Wait, are you Michael M. from Period 3 Science class?"

"Yeah… Actually I was just wondering… if you wanted to... uh… grab dinner with me sometime… maybe tomorrow night?" There was a silence on both ends of the line. Atlanta was debating about what to say.

'Michael _is_ cute, and he wouldn't have asked me if he didn't like me…'

"Sure Mike, I'd love to. Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure, see you then!"

Secretly, Atlanta was flattered that a boy actually took interest in her. She never really paid too much attention to them, so this was surely going to be a change.

For the first few seconds, Theresa felt confident, but now she felt way too nervous. She reached her hand over to his closed room door and stood there for a while. She was thinking about all the possibilities that could, or would come after this. And, well she also thought about running back to her room, but eventually had decided to stay. She knocked on the door, thinking it was too late now to make a run for it. For a second thoughts stopped swirling through her mind once she heard Jay mutter a 'come in'.

She slowly opened the door and took a step in, carefully shutting it behind her. Jay looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Theresa who was paying him a visit.

"So, what brings you here Theresa?"

"uh.. well you see, I wanted to umm… tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" What was she supposed to do now? Just blurt out 'I love you' and run away? She started regretting the whole thing.

"Theresa?" She came back to reality when she noticed Jay waving his hand in front of her face.

"See, I just wanted to tell you that… well…" she brought her gaze down to the ground, unable to look at his expression once he was going to hear what she was about to tell him "that, I lo- like you, a lot, and I was just wondering… if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

She blushed. She couldn't help it. What was he thinking now? Was he happy? Annoyed? Would he reject her?

Jay had always wanted to hear her say that, well at least almost say 'love', but he just couldn't do it. He knew that if Cronus found out, she'd be his number one target to attack. And it was already getting hard enough to beat Cronus these days; sometimes they barely made it. If he agreed to going out with Theresa, who knows what would happen. But he also hated hurting her, and man does rejection hurt.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. What was he going to tell her now?

"Theresa, listen. I like you too, I like you a lot actually, but -"

"But what Jay?" Theresa had looked up now, hurt in her eyes. He knew that there was no easy way of doing this, but honestly, what was he suppose to do?

"But if I started dating you, then you'd be Cronus' first victim. And I can't do that to you, because I love you. How about after we beat Cronus?" He waited for her response, he was sure that Theresa would understand.

"No Jay, you obviously don't love me. If you did then you wouldn't let anything stand in the way between us. You think I'm going to sit around and wait forever? I'm sorry I even bothered." And with that Theresa had got up, tears still barely tucked away behind her eyelids, and left leaving Jay behind, who was already regretting what he had just done. (A/N: k, maybe that was a bit OOC, but I can still see Jay saying something along the lines of that… but bear with me please, I'm not perfect, after all.)

She quickly made her way to her own bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind her. Once that was done, she leaned onto the wall, still trying to keep herself from crying. But it was too late. Tears started to trickle down her rosy cheeks as she sunk to the ground, burying her head into her knees. She's protecting the world every day, and this is how everyone repays her? With a screwed up love life?

What did Jay think she was? A girl he could always flirt with whenever he felt like it, but didn't want anything to get too serious? He leads her on, only to reject her in the end? '_I knew I shouldn't have said anything…'_

After a few minutes of thoughts of regret, and many, many tears, Theresa heard a knock on her door. "Theresa, guess what just happened? Oh, and how'd it go?"

Seconds ticked by until she got up from the corner of her room and opened the door for Atlanta. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her; she was really wondering what Atlanta seemed so exited about, despite her own mood.

"Guess who just calle- Theresa, what's wrong?" Atlanta watched her friend with a very concerned look. "What happened with Jay?"

Theresa turned her head away and looked down to the ground. Actually the ground was really starting to interest her, but Atlanta interrupted those carpet thoughts.

"Theresa?" The light redhead made her way to her bed and collapsed on to it without a word. She was immediately followed by the other red head, who sat down at the edge. Theresa rolled over so she was looking at her ceiling now, and explained everything to Atlanta, in between pauses were she stopped to control the tears that desperately seemed to want to cascade down her pale face once more.

Atlanta couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jay? Rejecting Theresa? The girl he would practically die for because he loved her so much? Thoughts similar to Theresa's started to quickly flow through her mind. Did Jay think that Theresa would always be there to flirt or cuddle with? She turned around to face her sobbing friend, unsure of what to do or say to comfort her. Theresa was the romance expert, not her. She never imagined this would ever happen. Everyone expected Jay and Theresa to eventually admit their feelings to each other and then live happily ever after; well except for the whole Cronus trying to take over the world/kill them thing. But now she knew just how wrong they were.

"But don't mind me Atlanta; tell me what you were so happy about." Theresa started to wipe away a few stray tears while Atlanta popped back into reality.

"Oh, well… Right after you left, Michael called me and asked me out." Atlanta couldn't wipe off the smile she had on.

"You mean you said yes?" Atlanta couldn't help but notice that Theresa didn't seem too happy for her.

"Yeah, why? Something wrong with him?"

"No, it's just… haven't you ever thought that maybe someone else likes you? You know, name starts an 'a', purple hair, cute smile?"

Now Atlanta's face had turned beet red. "What do you mean?" Theresa rolled her eyes as thought this was the simplest thing, and she shouldn't have to explain. "Duh, Archie likes you. A lot." Now it was Theresa's turn to smile. Atlanta just sat there, somewhat in shock. Her mind was found once again wandering away from reality. _'Archie likes… me?' _She turned to Theresa. "Theresa, I don't think I like him in that way…" Theresa's smile faded into a frown. '_Poor Archie, if he finds out, he's going to be heartbroken.' _

It seemed as thought Theresa had momentarily forgotten about her own love problems until she heard Jay yelling for Atlanta because the phone was for her. Tears started to form in her eyes as Atlanta made her way to the kitchen, and soon after Archie had appeared in her doorway.

"Where'd Atlanta go?" he asked in a rude tone.

"Phone." Archie was about to leave when he noticed that his bickering partner was crying.

"Hey… uh… you okay?" he was now talking to her in a tone much calmer than the one he had used moments before. Theresa had only nodded, and was simply wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Archie rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Umm... You want me to call Jay or something?"

At the mention of 'his' name, Theresa started crying again. Even if Archie hated her, he hated seeing people cry even more. So, he went and sat down on the edge of her bed, where Atlanta had been and watched her in the corner of his eye. All he knew was that whatever she was crying about, it had something to do with Jay.

"So… uh, who's Atlanta talking to?" he was desperately trying to change the subject. Maybe then she'd stop crying and he could leave without feeling guilty.

"You don't want to know…"

"Whatever…"

"Archie, whatever you do, don't tell Atlanta that you love her. Okay?" Theresa didn't know how to tell him without being straightforward with him about it… she just knew that she should warn him, even if he was a jerk to her most of the time.

"And why is that?" Archie seemed to be getting angrier by the second. What did Theresa think she was doing giving him advice about his love life, when she obviously had no control over hers right now?

"Because you don't seem like the type of guy who would take rejection too well. And anyways, I'm just trying to warn you because-"

"Because you're just jealous. Just because you're having damn love problems, doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else down with you. Ha, and people think you're sweet Theresa." Theresa was hurt by his comment, she really was. She was only trying to warn him after all.

"You know what Archie, you go tell her and make a fool of yourself. You'll see. And when she does reject you, just remember what I told you. Glad to see my help is appreciated. Now leave." She pointed her finger to her door, and Archie left without another word. She needed to calm down now, so she left to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She had to face Jay one time or the other, I mean they went to same school, had same classes _and_ he's her team leader.

Theresa was surprised but happy when she didn't find anyone in the kitchen. She guessed Archie had asked Atlanta to go for a run, and he was going to go through with telling her how he felt. '_Can't say I didn't warn him' _By the end of her tea making, she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. '_Oh no, what if it's Ja- him? Okay okay… calm down. I am over him, I am over him, I am over him, I am over him I am ov- oh good god, it's only Herry.'_

"Hey Theresa, why don't you come watch the movie with us?" Herry was refilling his huge bowls of popcorn.

"You know what? I'm really tired, and I need some fresh air, so I think I'll go for a walk. Call me if you need me." And Theresa was out the door seconds later, completely forgetting about her tea.

Herry just shrugged. "Okay."

_Okay, what did you guys think? Yes, Theresa and Jay aren't happy right now, but remember, it could/probably will all change. My chapter titles are so simple.. lol. Next chapter is about Archie and Atlanta. What's going to happen to them and their friendship now? I've got most of that chapter done, but it might not come up this weekend since I've got a french and spanish test on monday.. damn, got to study... Hope you like it so far, review please:D you know we all love 'em. anways, hope all of you have a great weekend!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay, you guys got this chapter early because I have a French presentation due tomorrow, and have to practice, and it seemed as though French was momentarily taking over my brain gasp. So I needed some English, thus I wrote this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's really appreciated guys, so thanks. (btw, constructive criticism is always welcome.) Not much to say here… lots of people want this to be a)JT, b)TA, c)AA, and a few other ones. To be quite honest with you all, I have no clue what couples I want yet… I keep changing my mind, but it'll be clear in the next few chapters, after the AA stuff in this one. Btw, in the start of this chapter, Archie and Atlanta are already on a run, and Archie decides to go for it once and for all, k? Anyways, I'll shut up now, and let you read on. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey Archie, are you okay? You seem kind of… lost." Atlanta had stopped to let her purple haired friend catch up with her. She sat down on a nearby bench while she was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough!" she smirked.

"Ha ha, thanks…. Hey Atlanta, do you want to um… catch a movie with me? Like on a… uh, a date?" There, he did it. Now he patiently waited for her response. He had been picking up apparent 'signals' from Atlanta, even more lately, and decided to take a chance. Unlike Jay, he wasn't afraid of taking a risk. In his mind he had the whole thing planned out; she would say yes, admit her love for him, they would kiss passionately until they would finally break apart for air, and eventually go see the movie hand in hand.(A/N: Nice imagination there Archie.)

Atlanta knew this was coming, Theresa had somewhat warned her. But she didn't know what to do. Archie was her best friend, and well, she knew that from this day on their friendship would be much different. She just didn't know how to break it to him. Why was love so damn complicated?

"Archie… I don't know how to tell you this… but uh... you see I –"

"You love me too, I know." Archie smiled, everything was going according to plan.

"No, actually, I was trying to tell you that, well, I kind of already have a boyfriend, and… right now, I only _really_ like you as a friend. I'm really sorry." Archie's smile fell. He couldn't believe it. Theresa was right. She had tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. '_Damn it Archie, why didn't you listen to her when you had the chance! Now Atlanta knows and she doesn't like you back. Fuck Archie, you're so stupid. Stupid, stupid.' _

"Oh." It was the only thing he could think of saying after mentally bashing himself.

"Archie I'm really sorry…" Atlanta felt really bad and he knew this from the tone of her voice.

"Don't be, it's okay… let's just… go home…" Archie started to walk ahead of her, and Atlanta didn't bother to catch up, she didn't know what to say anymore.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Theresa seemed to be walking for hours, when it really only was half of one. '_Damn it, my tea'. _She was about to curse herself about forgetting her one reason she had left the comfort of her room when she passed by a coffee shop. '_Maybe some coffee will do me some good.' _She ordered a French vanilla and sat down at the far back of the store, trying to gather her thoughts.

She needed someone to talk to. But who? '_Atlanta's too preoccupied with her new boyfriend now, she won't have time to talk to me…Odie… Odie wouldn't understand. Herry… Okay, Herry really wouldn't understand. Jay, damn Jay is the reason for all of this. Neil. Ha, that guy can't get enough of himself, why would he even care about anyone else's problems? And that leaves Archie, well… Archie and I can hardly get two sentences into a normal conversation before we start to fight.' _She sighed and quietly sipped her coffee. There really was no one to talk to. She would have talked to Persephone, but she's a god…and discussing your love problems with a god is quite awkward.

Gathering her purse and her coffee, she started to make her way back to the brownstone, still unsure of what to do.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

A movie was playing, but Jay was in no mood for it. For anything, actually. Everyone knew just how determined he was about beating Cronus, and how much it meant to him. But what they didn't know was that Theresa was, as hard as this was for them to believe, more important than anything to him. That's why he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't handle leaving her at risk, not until he knew that Cronus was gone for sure… But could he handle this?

He was trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing, made the right choice. But it was no use. He knew he loved her and she was right, he shouldn't have let Cronus get in the way between them. He didn't know if she would talk to him anymore, or even listen to what he had to say. He was heartbroken. Why had he pushed her away like that? Why was he so damn responsible all the time?

Buried deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the miserable purple haired boy sloppily walk through the door and up the stairs. He was soon followed by Atlanta who seemed to be feeling down as well. Neil, surprisingly, seemed to notice this…

"Hey, why is everyone so sad? Did you guys finally realize that I'm the _real_ hero of the team?" But no one paid him any attention. Odie stopped the movie when he heard the door open again.

"HEY! I was watching that you know!" Herry hated interrupting a movie; and it was getting to the good part too. But Odie had only caught a glimpse of red hair running up the stairs.

"Herry, haven't you noticed that everyone seems so… depressed all of a sudden?" Herry looked around the room. There was only him, Odie and Neil left. He started to recall the past day's events. He remembered hearing muffled crying coming from one of the rooms. When he started to look for who it was, it had stopped. He remembered walking by Theresa's room and overhearing her and Archie fighting, although he didn't really take notice of this, since it was such a daily routine nowadays. Jay had seemed awfully quiet and distracted during the movie, but he just thought that Jay was thinking about Cronus. And usually Atlanta and Archie would have loved to watch the new horror movie they had rented…

They all thought about this for a while. But they took no further notice, all deciding that the four were just having a bad day. They were soon off to bed, hoping everything would go back to normal in the morning.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

The young once energetic girl was found lying lazily on her bed. She thought about Archie, Michael, Theresa, Archie and Archie. He was her best friend and now she was afraid that they had lost their friendship. She knew he was stubborn and that he was going to, or already did hate Michael more than anything.

Once again a faint blush rose to her cheeks as flattery crossed through her mind. How hadn't she known that Archie liked her? Was she making the right choice with Michael? Did _she_ like Archie in that way? '_Wow, where'd that come from?' _She had never really thought about Archie like that. To her he was a best friend, someone she could always count on. Someone that would push her to her limits in any sort of way, a non-stop competitor. She sighed. She wished Michael had never called her. She wished Jay had never rejected Theresa. And most of all, she wished her friendship with Archie would stay the same no matter what.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Archie grabbed his workout clothes and headed for the gym. He needed to blow off some steam, and what better way to do so than destroying a perfectly good punching bag? As he neared the bag, he could feel all of his anger dangerously flowing through him.

He shouldn't have told her.

_Punch._

Why'd he take such a risk?

_Punch, punch._

Why did he think he even had a chance with her?

_Punch, punch._

She's probably better off with that guy.

_Punch, punch._

He would no longer be the one to make her laugh.

_Punch, punch._

He wouldn't be the one she would turn to for help.

_Punch, punch._

Not the one to spend time with.

_Punch, punch._

She had her boyfriend for that.

_Punch, punch._

He would always only be the friend, and nothing more.

_Punch, punch._

Their friendship, where would it go?

_Punch, punch._

It could never be the same now.

_Punch, punch._

She had someone else now. Someone who would hold her and tell her everything's okay, when it really wasn't.

_Punch, punch._

And he wasn't that someone.

_Punch, punch._

And now, what was going to happen?

_Punch._

He hit the bag one last time, trying hard to concentrate all of his anger into his fist. By the end, there was no bag left, only tiny evidence of its soul existence. Sure, he felt better, but his problems weren't over, not even near being solved.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

A tiny bird began to chirp, announcing to all that morning had once again, arrived. Theresa started to stir as light shone on her tear stained face. She had cried herself to sleep, until the sandman had had enough, and brought her weary mind to a temporary halt. She awoke, head pounding, deciding whether or not she should show up for breakfast. But she decided she would; she was a strong girl, after all, and she would manage through this, even though she felt heartbroken on the inside. Heartbroken because she couldn't be with the one she loved. Because an evil God was more important to him than her. And heartbroken because even after it all, she still loved him.

Hesitantly, Theresa walked down the stairs, wondering if anyone else was awake. It seemed awfully quiet for a Saturday morning, and she prayed everyone had slept in; but they hadn't. The sudden noise of her light footsteps snapped many back from a rollercoaster ride in their mind.

She muttered a simple hello, and took a seat next to Atlanta. She noticed the seating arrangement was very different today. On one side sat Herry, Odie, Jay and Archie. Across from Odie was Neil, across from Jay sat Atlanta, in Theresa's usual spot, and Theresa sat across of Archie. (Herry sat in front of no one). (Does that make sense? Not that it's very important, lol.)

Archie looked up at Theresa, who forced a smile, but didn't receive one in return. Jay glanced up at Theresa, who refused to meet his gaze. Odie, feeling very uncomfortable in the awkward silence, decided to pipe up a conversation.

"So, uh… what do you guys want to do today?" He watched his four friends expectantly, but all he got in return were careless shrugs, and a muttered 'dunno'.

"So how about we… uh... hm, well we could go –" but Odie was cut off by a ring. It was a cheerful, catchy tune, coming from Atlanta's cell phone, who hesitated before she picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Atlanta, it's Michael."

Atlanta covered the phone with her hand when she noticed Archie abruptly get up and leave the kitchen, without bothering to finish his breakfast. She too left, feeling rather shy talking to Michael in the unbearable silence that took over their kitchen atmosphere.

Theresa, started to get up, fearing that everyone else would leave, leaving her alone with Jay, something she couldn't handle right now. Jay watched her leave, feeling guilty for all the emotional pain he'd caused her. He decided he would try and explain himself to her later on.

Odie, Herry and Neil exchanged glances before turning to Jay. They were going to find out what happened whether Jay wanted to talk or not.

"Jay, what's going on with all of you?" Jay only answered with a blank stare, telling them he was off somewhere, and they were left unnoticed to him. Herry shook his head, and Neil pulled out his mirror and stuck it in front of Jay's face.

"Man, you look horrible. Look at those bags, yuk. Thank god, _I_ have a perfect face." He turned the mirror back to him, and started to admire himself again.

Odie and Herry decided to leave their narcissistic friend with himself, and decided to find Theresa. Obviously Jay was in no mood for talking, not that he had even noticed any of them. Archie would just blow up at them, and Atlanta was still on the phone. And anyways, Theresa had always been the calmer and most understanding one amongst them.

Lightly tapping on Theresa's white wooden door, the two boys were starting to get worried. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, and soon it was open, revealing a tired Theresa.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Theresa… you wouldn't mind if we uh… talked to you?" Herry and Odie held hopefully expressions while Theresa thought about this for a minute. She knew why they were here to talk, but why her?

"Why did you guys come to me and not Atlanta, or Archie…or Jay?"

Herry and Odie exchanged glances, then Herry spoke up. "Because it's easier to talk to you and everyone else would just not answer or yell at us… and we already tried Jay… that guy is off somewhere _far_ away."

"Anyways, you've got the better advice, and you're the most understanding."

Each boy took a turn to give Theresa a compliment about her personality, causing her to blush incessantly and feel flattered.

She gave in, opening her door, allowing the boys to come in. Once they entered, she locked it and gestured for them to take a seat wherever they wanted.

"Hey Theresa, you know if you don't want to talk, its okay, we can leave…" Herry nodded in agreement to Odie's statement.

"Nah, it's okay… you guys know I won't blow you off..."

Wordlessly the boys had decided to start with Archie and Atlanta, staying away from her and Jay which was obviously a touchy subject for her.

"So, what's up with Archie and Atlanta? Archie looks really pissed and Atlanta's just…sad."

Theresa sighed. "I warned him", she mumbled half to herself. She slowly looked up at her concerned friends, and decided that they had a right to know what was going on.

"See, this guy named Michael from Atlanta's science class asked her out last night." The boys looked at each other, now understanding where Archie's anger came from, but Theresa wasn't done.

"I told him not to tell her, but Archie just wouldn't listen… my god that boy, he's so... so, stubborn. Instead of listening, he blew up at me, not surprising though, I don't even know why I bother…." Theresa seemed to be talking more to herself now, and when she noticed this, she apologized.

"So when Archie told Atlanta how he felt, well, I guess you could say it was a downfall from there…" She felt horrible for Archie, she knew how much Atlanta meant to him… at least he had the guts to tell her… ha, not like Jay. That boy was too tense… A sudden coughing sound pulled her away from her thoughts.

"And, uh… what about…uh…-" Odie began to sound nervous, not wanting Theresa to get mad at them, or break down crying, but surprisingly he was cut off by Theresa.

"Me? Well, see, I uh, well I decided to tell Jay… that I liked him." She sighed, not very happy about remembering the unforgettable moment. "And, well, I guess Cronus is just more important than me…" A single tear trickled down her rosy cheek as she tried to push away that thought as far back in her mind as possible.

Herry got up from where he was sitting and sat down beside Theresa, as Odie did the same. Now they knew why they were all so sad… they were all having love problems. Herry tried to comfort Theresa, telling her that she could get any guy she wanted because she was gorgeous, and smart… you know, Herry being a sweetheart and all. But they knew the only guy Theresa wanted was Jay.

Odie had no clue about what to say. He wasn't very successful when it came to love, or girls, but Theresa was always trying to boost his spirits up, telling him that there is a perfect girl just waiting for him, and that's why he tried his best to console her. She needed a friend; they all did.

But what they didn't know was that Archie had been in the hall, or more like attached to Theresa's door, listening to what they were saying. He had gone out of his room to get a cup of water when he saw Odie and Herry knock on Theresa's door. Now he knew why Theresa and Jay were so miserable. He made his back to his room, wondering how Jay could ever break someone's heart like that. '_Probably the same way Atlanta did'. _He decided he would apologize to Theresa later on. Maybe he'd feel less guilty, and maybe she'd feel better.

As Odie and Herry got up to leave, Theresa sat by her window starring out to nowhere; exactly where her mind was right about now. She wondered about everyone. It seemed as though the team was falling apart. She didn't know what to do. What if Cronus took this as an opportunity to attack them? What would they do? Archie and Atlanta were no longer close, that was for sure. They needed those two, and now that they wouldn't even look at each other, how would they work together? To make sure that they don't get hurt, they all have to have each other's back. But now that everyone is off somewhere in misery, they aren't one anymore. She sighed. She isn't the leader; this is Jay's job. But it seemed as though he wasn't really doing anything about it. Was it up to her to keep the team and more importantly, their friendships together?

---------------------------------------------------------

_So that's the end of Chapter 2… not a very productive one to be honest, but it was more of a 'thinking' chapter… I promise more exiting things will happen soon; I just needed to get this part out of the way (I've started the next one) Hehe, I've ruined Archie and Atlanta too, god I'm so mean. Lol. Oo, Archie was a bad boy and eavesdropped… Leave a review, lemme know what you think. You like it, you hate it? Just no flames please. So, will Theresa, Archie, Jay and Atlanta have their happy ending? And what exactly is their perspective of their own 'happy ending'? Well, have a great week guys and wish me luck on my science test, hehe:D btw, sorry if you thought this chapter was kinda boring.. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my second try at chapter 3, the other one just didn't seem to fit the rest of this story. Sorry about not having updated sooner, major writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!

_**Chapter 3**_

Theresa shook her head, trying to overpower the voice in there, but it was no use. That damn annoying voice. What had she done now? It was always coming back and bugging her, reminding her of the problems she desperately wanted to forget. Couldn't she have a moment of silence? _'Hm. Fine.'_ And just like that, the voice was gone, replaced with the want of a warm, cozy shower.

She headed for the bathroom she shared with Atlanta, Archie and Jay. She felt grateful about not having to share one with Neil; he was always occupying it. She turned on the shower, making sure the water was steamy hot. Striping down, she carefully got into the tub, letting the warm feeling of the steam consume her.

Neil was downstairs in mere seconds, and made his way to Herry. He grabbed onto Herry's shirt and scrunched up behind him. Herry, confused, starred at the frightened boy who took cover behind him. Neil, feeling much safer, started to explain himself.

"See I was in the bathroom" everyone rolled their eyes, expecting this to be about some zit he discovered on his face, but Neil kept going. "And then I dropped my expensive blue comb in the toilet. I didn't bother to take it out, cause I'm not putting that gross thing in my amazing hair again. So I flushed it down… but I swear I forgot that Theresa's taking a shower. Now she's going to kill me." Neil gulped, and everyone just laughed at the sight of seeing Neil so frightened.

"She might not notice you know… but, uh, how many times did you flush?" Odie seemed rather amused at the boy's panic.

Neil gulped again. "Maybe a couple of uh, dozen times? Whhat? It was big, and it wouldn't go through!"

Everyone starred at the stairs, expecting Theresa to come running down them, her hair still full of shampoo because she ran out so quickly, but she didn't. Seconds turned into minutes, and there were no sign of possible danger to Neil. Not a scream, or a yell, or a threat.

In the shower Theresa had noticed the drastic change the water's temperature had taken, and she knew it was because of Neil's carelessness, but she hadn't bothered to do anything. What was the point? He'd just do it again. And anyways, the cold water seemed to calm her down more.

A slender hand reached from behind the wet curtain and grabbed the white towel. Carefully wrapping it around her body, Theresa got out of the tub, and started to get dressed. She wiped off some of the steam that reached the mirror with her hand, and grabbed the brush. The little voice in her head came back as she brushed her hair. What was she going to do now? They couldn't go on like this forever. She remembered that Atlanta had a date today. She wondered how Archie would take this. She was determined on making everyone happy again. Maybe she could start with Archie… hm, what would take his mind of Atlanta's date? '_Running! Archie loves to run… but it might remind him of Atlanta… what if I go with him?' _She carefully put the brush on the side of the sink, and smiled. This just might work.

She strode out of the bathroom and down the stairs, wondering what everyone was up to. Downstairs she saw Neil flinch and take cover once more behind Herry, but she just laughed. Odie was trying out a new video game, but Jay and Atlanta were nowhere to be found, not that her mission was to find them. Nope, her mission was to find Archie, of all people. The boy that made fun of, teased and laughed at her every chance he got. But it seemed as though he needed someone, not that he would ever admit it, not even to himself. He was so used to Atlanta being there for him, and now that she wasn't, he didn't know who to turn to.

Archie was found sitting lazily in the kitchen, with nothing better to do than starring up at the ceiling that seemed to grasp all of his attention. Silently, she walked over to him until she was a couple of inches behind him. She poked his shoulder lightly, causing him to jump up from his seat in surprise.

"What do you want?" He gave her a dirty look, as though she had interrupted something of great importance.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a run." She forced a smile, and made sure it was now plastered to her face for as long as this would take. He just stared at her, wondering how she could wear such a smile on the outside when she felt so heartbroken on the inside. But once again, sarcasm had taken over him.

"You want _me, _to go on a run with _you_?" He stared at her for a moment before laughing hysterically, pretending to wipe away fake tears off his face.

"Ha, thanks Theresa. I needed a laugh." She turned away, smile quickly disappearing. She shrugged. _'At least I made him laugh'. _

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Back in her room, she plopped onto her bed in exhaustion. '_Okay, so maybe starting with Archie wasn't such a good idea… Don't know why I thought he'd ever say yes though. Hm, maybe I should see what Atlanta's up to.' _

It was 6:36, and Atlanta had a date at 7. She got up from her bed and made her way to Atlanta's room. She knocked on her best friend's closed door, and patiently waited for it to be opened.

"Who is it?" Atlanta's voice rang through the wall.

"It's Theresa. Whatcha doing?" The door quickly opened and Atlanta let out a sigh of relief. She ushered Theresa into the room and locked the door.

Theresa noticed that Atlanta was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans that were unbuttoned, and she only had her bra on. All of the contents of the closet seemed to be carelessly thrown everywhere around the room… guess she couldn't decide what to wear.

"Terri, I need your help!" Atlanta pouted; she had about 15 minutes left before Michael would arrive.

"Okay, keep those jeans on, they look great on you." Atlanta immediately buttoned them up.

"Okay, and what about a top?"

"Hm… where is he taking you?"

"To dinner…"

"K, you want something that's fancy, but casual. How about… this!" Theresa pulled out a turquoise halter that had delicate little prints and embroidery. Little silver diamonds shone all over the top. Theresa ran back to her room and grabbed some dangly earrings and a couple of other things, handing them to Atlanta who was now running late. She got dressed, jewelry and all, and Theresa couldn't help but smile.

"'Lanta, you look _hot_. That guy won't know what hit him. Now go! You're late!" She pushed Atlanta out of the room, wanting to get her out of the house before any of the guys could see her or make a comment… especially Archie.

Atlanta silently thanked the gods for her inhuman speed, because she reached the door before Michael could ring the doorbell. She let out a sigh of relief before leaving with him, waving goodbye to Theresa.

Archie had heard a car come up in the driveway and looked out the window. He saw how Atlanta looked even more beautiful all dressed up and felt even more miserable. He recalled a little offer someone had earlier asked him.

"Hey, uh Theresa? You still up for that run?" Theresa was locking the door behind Atlanta and she smiled when she heard Archie.

"Sure, just let me get changed. Be back in a sec." Theresa soon arrived in her jogging outfit and the two were out the door. They ran in silence until they reached the park, and had wordlessly decided to take a break at the bench.

"So it seems the drama queen can run, and pretty fast too." Archie smiled down at Theresa.

"Guess you underestimated me Archie." She smiled. She was glad they could get along, at least for a while. Silence had once again taken over them, not that they minded. Archie was thinking about Atlanta, and Theresa was of course thinking about Jay. They were both deep in thought when Archie started to think about Theresa and Jay. He had to admit, he felt pretty bad for her too, and technically they were both stuck in the same boat. Soon enough, Archie had broken the silence.

"You still love him don't you?" Theresa's head shot up at this, and she starred at Archie for a moment, silent. He chuckled softly, knowing exactly how she felt. He wanted to hate Atlanta for breaking his heart, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't hate her. It was impossible, and it was driving him insane. Why couldn't he? Maybe because secretly he knew he still loved her. And maybe because she was still his friend, his best friend. He sighed, looking up at Theresa, not expecting her to answer his previous question. But surprisingly, she nodded. It was a small nod, almost unnoticeable, but it was a nod.

He felt kind of bad for ruining her somewhat happy mood with that question. But it wasn't like she wasn't thinking about that on her own. He sighed. He needed something to lighten up the mood. Then he thought of something he had always wanted to do.

"Come on, I'll race you home!" And Archie was gone before Theresa could answer him. He had always wanted to do that, but Atlanta would always beat him to it, her and her inhuman speed.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Deep in the back of the library, Jay had his face buried in many different books, all about Greek mythology. He was determined to get a lead on Cronus; anything to get his mind off Theresa. Not that it was working. Thinking about Cronus got him to thinking about responsibilities, which got him to thinking about the prophecy, then the team, and then of course was the core of it all, Theresa.

He sighed, shutting the book he was reading. Nothing seemed to be working. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he have said yes? '_Because of Cronus, dang it. What else would stop you from being with that red haired beauty you love so damn much?' _Yup, now that was something he could agree with.

Still, it wasn't helping in the situation. He already knew that he loves Theresa. And from what she's said, she loves him too. Isn't that enough? Nope, he just had to go and complicate things. He groaned. Arguing with his mind seemed to be turning into a daily routine.

Should he talk to her? Would she listen? And even if he did talk to her, and that she listened, what would he say? I'm sorry for rejecting you, but I can't change my mind because that evil demonic god is still out there? What was the point in talking to her? He groaned again. He was basically pissing himself off. Trying to think about something else, he changed his thoughts' course to his _other_ team members. What had they been up to? It seemed he hadn't talked to them in so long. And what about Theresa? '_Ahh, fuck it. She's in my head and she won't get out.'_

He gathered up a couple of books and his PMR and headed home. There was no point in searching for anything. Not when he knew Theresa was wide awake and that he could have been somewhere with her right now… And that's when his mind took this as an opportunity to taunt him again.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Jay arrived home to find Neil, Archie, Odie and Herry plopped on the couch watching yet another movie. He sighed. Those guys couldn't get enough of late night movies.

"So guys, where's Atlanta?" The door immediately opened and his question was answered. A happy smiling and giddy Atlanta came in and ran up the stairs, wanting to tell Theresa about everything that had happened.

Archie redirected his attention to the movie that was playing and no one said a word. The air was tense once more, but soon the tension faded when everyone got relaxed on the couch.

After Atlanta got changed into something more comfortable, she knocked on Theresa closed door, wondering what she was doing at this time in her bedroom. Guess she didn't know it was almost midnight.

"Whhhhat?" Came the sleepy response.

"Theresa, its Atlanta. What are you doing?"

Theresa walked groggily to the door and unlocked it. Atlanta was wearing a smile that she couldn't wipe off, even if she wanted to. Theresa guessed the date had gone well.

Atlanta strode into her room and flopped onto the older girl's bed, grabbing Theresa's fluffy pink pillow with her. She hugged it and smiled to herself while Theresa watched her intently.

"You know, I always thought I'd see you love sick like this on day, but I always thought it would be about Archie…"

Atlanta's smile started to slowly disappear at the mention of Archie's name. She turned onto her side while Theresa flopped onto the bed herself.

"Terri, is Archie really mad at me? He won't even talk to me anymore… It's just not the same… I thought he'd be happy for me."

Theresa didn't know what to say. Or actually, she did know what to say, but she didn't know where to start.

"'Lanta, he is happy for you. But he just always thought it would be him making you this giddy, that's all."

Atlanta sighed, and nodded, understanding what Theresa was trying to tell her. Archie loved her like Theresa loved Jay. And they had both gotten their hearts broken in the end.

"Theresa, I'm sure things will go back to normal soon enough." It seemed as though Atlanta had read Theresa's mind, or she just knew her too well.

"Yeah, I guess… so tell me 'Lanta, did you kiss him?" Atlanta's face brightened up with a smile as she recalled their date. She gave Theresa all the mushy details and both girls soon drifted off to sleep, wondering what the new day would bring them.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Only the sound of footsteps was heard echoing through the empty halls of the school. The goddess had been worried about her children. Something seemed to be going on between them, something that could cause great disaster in the end. Hera feared for their safety. Something had to be done.

_Well. I'm not very pleased with this chapter, and yet again, I don't find it very productive. But I like to slowly and strongly build up to something, and not just jump into it quickly if you understand what I mean. My first try at this chapter just seemed all wrong… I don't know. Blah, not very proud of it, but oh well. I'm hoping my writing has improved since 'In this Life', anyway, leave a review, and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be a productive one since they've started acting somewhat normal again. Constructive criticism is always welcome; give me a tip, or point something out to me that should be change/fixed, it doesn't matter. 'See you at the Crossroads' is airing really soon, I can't wait! Oh, and happy thanksgiving guys! 33_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy it. Not too much to say here but thanks for all the reviews! And** 9 **more days until See you at the Crossroads! So excited! Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 4 summary: I am summary writing impaired, okay? So don't laugh, just read:D

_**Chapter 4**_

The sound of laughter was heard echoing to the first floor, the boys' current territory, where they sat around lazily, barely watching the movie that was playing. Jay looked up at the sudden noise, and Odie and Archie exchanged confused glances. Shaking their heads, they made their way to bed, hoping the girls' laughter would soon subside. Soon enough their wish was granted, but only to fall into an uneasy sleep.

A fist came crashing down on the source of the noise. The purple haired boy rolled over onto his side, trying to fall asleep once more. But of course, as life would have it, he couldn't. He cursed lightly under his breath before abruptly getting up. He slowly and lazily walked over to the bathroom he shared with Jay, Theresa and Atlanta. Atlanta was still in there, and Theresa was waiting patiently outside the door, slumped onto the ground. Archie sat down beside her, feeling completely drained of energy. Theresa seemed to be wide-awake, which wasn't surprising for her considering she and Jay had always been the first to wake up.

What seemed to last for hours were only minutes before Archie got feed up and knocked on the door.

"Atlanta, we need the bathroom too you know! Don't tell me you're starting to turn into Neil?!" Half a second later the door opened and Atlanta's head popped out, immediately glaring at Archie. He glared back even harder until Theresa ended their starring contest with a loud sigh.

"Atlanta, can I _please_ use the bathroom? I've got to go see Persephone and then I've got training." Theresa didn't seem mad, but she was definitely annoyed. Atlanta looked back once more from Theresa to Archie and back to Theresa before emerging from the bathroom.

Now Archie was left alone waiting for his turn. _'Great, now I've got to wait for the drama queen.' _But surprisingly, he didn't. Theresa was out in record time. He starred at her intently for awhile, wondering if she and Atlanta had switched personalities before remembering why he was even here.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Theresa was trying, she really was. But pretending to be happy when you really weren't isn't that easy. She tried to smile, to pretend everything was okay, hoping it would grow on her, but it wasn't. Nothing was okay. She couldn't even look Jay in the eye anymore. And Atlanta had changed, she really had. She would have usually glared playfully at Archie before ruffling his hair, laughing. But now it was as though she had forgotten about Archie. Maybe she was trying to. Maybe she couldn't handle just being his friend now that she knew he loved her. Maybe, just maybe that was too much for her. Maybe this was all just too much for _her_. Besides loving Jay, he was a friend to her. An amazing friend that was always there for her. But now… it was all just… too much. She hoped a little meditating with Persephone would help her gather her thoughts without crying. _Crying_. She hated it when she cried. She was already aware of everything that was going on around her, but crying just seemed to make it all crash down on her all over again. She sighed, absentmindedly stirring the now soggy cereal in front of her. Just what would it take to change everything back?

'_Training… just concentrate on the training. No, not on Theresa. Training. Focus Jay, focus!' _Jay was getting dressed for the training with Ares they all had that early Sunday morning, but he just couldn't think straight. And it was something that was deeply troubling him. What if he let the team down because he was distracted? There were other more important things to think about than Theresa. '_No, not more important. Other sure, but not important.' _He shook his head and groaned. This was exactly what was driving him insane, and he was afraid this ride would crash in the end.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Theresa had left for the school early since she had to see Persephone before training. Once she arrived, Persephone was sure not to waste any time and quickly gestured for Theresa to get into her meditating position. Usually Theresa would have minded, but not today. She needed some quiet, not that their dorm wasn't. Sure, it was quiet, but it was also amazingly tense, something she could feel more than the others.

She shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind. This was usually easy for her, but today it seemed as though the thoughts just wanted to remain swirling through her mind, coming to abrupt stops whenever they wanted. She shook her head, trying to concentrate even harder. She breathed in deeply as she slowly felt her pain and worries be cast aside. It was like a chance for her mind to start fresh all over again. She loved that feeling, that feeling of nothing. Not having worries, or responsibilities. Not having to remember the pain she went through. For an hour she was just _there_. Sure, she was hoping to gather her thoughts, but that was for later…

Theresa sat there silently, her face expressionless until a small frown started to form on her delicate face.

She felt as though her thoughts and worries were consuming her whole. Leaving her without the tiniest bit of air. She felt she was unable to do anything but watch as her world started to slowly crash down before her eyes. As though she had been unwillingly thrown into a deep sea full of pain and worry. She felt as though she was sinking. Drowning. And fast. Trying to grasp the tiniest bit of air, but always seeming to sink back down. She would try again and again, breaking through the surface of the water, only to be thrown back by the currents. Slowly her tries at reaching safety were beginning to be less frequent. Would someone throw her a life line before it was too late?

Theresa's eyes had immediately shot open. It wasn't a vision, was it? No. She had asked for her thoughts to be gathered, and here they were. She wasn't literately drowning, of course, but for her it seemed so… so real. It was like her pain and worries had come together, only to weave an unforgettable image. An image of what was happening to her, on the inside. Sure, she was fine physically, but she couldn't say the same for mentally. How come Jay had so much of an effect on her? Had she given up on them? Would she wait for him, or would she move on? Did she _want _to move on?

Theresa hated dishonesty, especially in herself. Who was she trying to kid? Of course she didn't want to move on. Of course she still wanted him. She still loved him, that was for sure. But living like this… it was just too much. She couldn't handle seeing so many friendships be broken before her eyes. She couldn't handle seeing hers be broken. She shut her eyes again, trying to forget about the image she had seen only moments ago. But it was no longer in her control; her emotions were just too powerful. She got up, half dazed, and walked over to the gym, quietly whispering a goodbye to Persephone.

She didn't feel like going to training, but she knew how Ares could be when he was mad. He hated it when she was late, especially if it was because she was with Persephone. Slowly pushing the cold metal doors, she noticed she was early. Or everyone else was just late. She also noticed that Hera was talking to Ares in the far end of the gym, but her mind was far too preoccupied to take any further notice. She sat on the far side of the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. Her hair fell around her small body as she thought. '_What was that… that image? What did it mean?' _She hated it when she couldn't understand something she 'saw'. But this time it was different. It had nothing to do with Cronus… she knew that. For once it had something to do with _her. _Whatever that was, it reminded her of Archie. Why, she couldn't understand. Maybe because he was afraid of the water, and of drowning. Did it mean her friendship was 'drowning'? She didn't know _what_ she was feeling exactly, but she didn't like it. Things had been incredibly different for her these past few days. Was this not going to end well?

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

"Neil, come on, we're going to be late!" Jay stood at the bottom of the stairs, slowly taking up his role as the leader once again. He had thought about it, and there was nothing he could do. Why should he give Cronus the upper hand? The sooner they beat his ass back to Tartarus, the sooner he could get things straight between him and Theresa.

"Neil!" he screamed even louder this time after hearing Herry honk outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh." Neil came down, mirror and new comb in hand, trying to style his hair while walking; something he had surprisingly mastered. Jay shook his head at how narcissistic the boy was.

"Hey, Theresa isn't even here yet, how come you made me come down??" Neil had made a rather clever discovery once he entered the truck.

"She's already there you smartass." Archie rolled his eyes at the stupidity the boy held. He couldn't figure out how someone so self-centered could be so lucky.

The short trip to the school was rather quiet, usually Atlanta and Archie would be heard arguing in the back by now, but today they both seemed silent, each looking out a window. Herry concentrated on his driving while Odie and Jay talked battle strategies. They soon arrived, everyone quietly walking into the secret wing of their school, Jay leading the way to the gym. They emerged through the thick metal doors, only to be held unnoticed to those already there. They saw Hera and Ares talking as well, and they were glad he had been occupied enough not to notice them come in late, no thanks to Neil.

Jay noticed Theresa sitting in the corner, and he started to walk over to her before he stopped, deciding on what he would say. He hesitated before he walked back to where the rest of the team was seated, still in confusion. Archie had spotted Theresa out of the corner of his eye and started to call her over.

"Hey Theresa! Theresa!" Archie yelled her name but she made no acknowledgement of having heard him.

"Hey DQ! Wake up!" Still there was no answer. (A/N: DQ stands for Drama Queen if you didn't know… lol, or dairy queen works too :D Oo, ice cream) His face took on a confused look before he got up and headed towards her.

He was standing over her when she slowly lifted her head up, sensing someone else's presence. He smiled weakly at her.

"Hey sleepy head, you death or something?"

"Sorry, I was just… thinking." Archie nodded his head slowly before helped her to get up, noticing that Hera and Ares were walking towards them. They made their way towards the rest of the team when Ares cleared his throat.

"Today you will be doing one on one battles with your partner. There will be two groups of two, and one group of three. Okay Ja-" Ares was cut off when Hera started to whisper in his ear, while he nodded.

"Okay, where were we? Oh yes… Archie and Atlanta will be team one. Jay and Theresa, you will be team two, and Odie, Herry and Neil will be team three. Neil, you'll fight the winner of your team. Now get into positions!" Ares stood in front of the shocked teens, pointing to the weapons room.

Atlanta, Jay, Archie and Theresa made their way to the weapons room as this new piece of information slowly sunk into their minds. Were the gods mocking them? They each grabbed their weapons and slowly walked back into the gym. Theresa had her head down and Jay was trying to think of something to say. Archie and Atlanta were silent, occasionally glancing at the other. Usually they would have been overly competitive when they were put into a team, but today they choose silence. (A/N: okay, I cannot write 'fight scenes' or explain them very well, so please don't laugh at the poor fights I will be TRYING to explain here:D)

"Now…Start!"

Theresa lifted her head up, determined to get through this as fast as possible. The sooner one of them fell, the sooner the teams would switch. Jay ran forward, sword pulled out, an attack Theresa easily blocked. He tried once more, and Theresa had blocked that too. It didn't seem as though he was even trying. She, on the other hand, was going to try. She ran forward as well, and managed to pin Jay onto the wall, making sure he couldn't get loose. He starred at her in shock, clueless as to what to say or do. He smiled, confusing Theresa for a moment, and then pushed her with not all, but most of his force, until she was now pinned to the ground beneath him. He supported his weight to one arm, and drew the sword up on top of her. She, realizing Jay was actually fighting like he normally would have, pushed him back with her feet and jumped up. She drew out her shield and sword, blocking and hitting into an on-going battle.

Atlanta had run forward the second Ares told them to start. She tried hitting Archie on his side, but he immediately blocked her attack. Archie aimed for Atlanta's right arm, but she dodged it. They ran forward, each one hitting and missing only by mere inches. They each striked again, but again, each missed. Atlanta was found pinned to the ground when Archie had caught her during a moment where she was distracted. He smiled triumphantly, while Atlanta struggled to break free.

The sound of swords clattering was heard through the gym walls. No one spoke a word, they just fought.

Ares watched each group carefully; it didn't seem as though they were getting along. Herry had won against Odie, Theresa had Jay pinned down again, but it was always changing, and Archie still had Atlanta pinned down. Even _he_ could feel the unusually strong tension between them. He wanted to change the groups; he had no time for teenage drama. But Hera had insisted on placing them in this order. He sighed, rubbing his temples, feeling the anger rise through him. They weren't concentrating, and they were in no shape to attack Cronus.

"That's enough! Drop your weapons!" Immediately the swords clattered against the ground. Everyone stood in a horizontal line in front of Ares. He started to pace around in front of them.

"I don't know _what_ is going on between you, nor do I want to know. When you come into my gym, I expect you to leave your personal feelings _outside._ I don't want any of your 'teenage drama', understand? What would you have done if Cronus were to attack?!"

They all had their heads down, barely listening to what Ares was saying.

"… that's it. You are all dismissed. But I expect improvement in your next class!"

If it wasn't for Neil jumping and screaming a 'booyah!', then they wouldn't have known that they were free to go.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Back at the dorm still no one muttered a single word. They were all seated in the living room, all but Herry who went to make himself a sandwich.

"Well, I uh, I'm going out." Everyone but Archie and Neil turned to Atlanta.

"Where are you going?" Jay immediately asked.

"I'm going out with Michael." Jay nodded and told her to keep her PMR on.

"But didn't you go just yesterday 'Lanta?"

"Yeah, so? Aren't I allowed to go out whenever I want to?!" Atlanta quickly snapped back. Theresa was taken aback by Atlanta's sudden outburst at her.

"No, but I mean you went out last night and stayed out pretty late… I mean, you're going to see him tomorrow anyways…" Atlanta was about to make another comment when she mentally smacked herself for being so rude with Theresa. Why was she being mean to her? Theresa hadn't done anything. Archie did. '_What did Archie do that is so wrong? Love you?' _Her conscious started to kick in again as she wordlessly left the brownstone. What _had _Archie done wrong? Why was she mad anyways? Because someone loved her? Michael never told her he loved her… but they had only been going out for a day… '_Do I love Michael? Wait, what kind of question is that? … Yeah, wait, what kind is it actually? **Do**__I love him?' _Did she love him?

She started to remember all the times she was sick, and Archie would stay up with her because she couldn't sleep. She remembered when he'd always be out with her running at midnight when she had the random urge to feel the cold rush on her face. He had always been there for her. Did he do it out of love? Out of friendship? Would Michael have done the same for her? Had she ruined that friendship that was so valuable to her?

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Archie was found lying in his room, head promptly rested against his pillow, starring at his plain white ceiling. His room was a mess, as it always had been. He had never bothered to clean it. Once Theresa tried to persuade him into doing it, but he had only yelled at her in response. Theresa. Did he hate her? Did he still love Atlanta? He admitted he felt bad for Theresa… she was going through exactly was he was. And if he had the choice, he wouldn't have done what he did. At least he thought. Did he regret telling Atlanta? Why hadn't he listened to Theresa in the first place? He sighed. He hated going through this everyday. Why couldn't he just find the damn answers and move on already?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. "Archie, you in there?" It was their leader, Jay.

"Yeah... Come in."

"Hey Archie… actually I was just wondering if you have any ideas about leads for Cronus…He hasn't attacked for a while and it's got me worried…" Jay was back to his usual self, uptight and serious.

"Nope. You see, unlike you, I don't spend my time thinking about Cronus. I'm surprised you are actually." He looked Jay in the eye, actually wondering if he and Theresa had patched things up.

Jay, on the other hand, averted his gaze from Archie's and looked down at the ground.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean did you and Theresa… are you guys okay now?" he asked, ending his answer with a new question.

"No actually… not really."

"Wait, you mean you and Theresa still aren't talking and you're thinking about Cronus' next attack? … Wow, she was right… He really _is_ more important to you." The end of his sentence was more of a mutter to himself, but it seemed Jay had heard part of it.

"What? What do you mean she was right?"

"I mean Cronus apparently means more to you than her… nice man."

"No he doesn't mean more. I just care about our safety. Tell me Archie, is that so wrong?"

"No it isn't, but is dating Theresa? You know, she really likes you. Heck, maybe loves… I don't understand girls… at least not our girls…"

"How did you know?"

"Hm, I overhear things… but tell me, are you going to do what Atlanta did to me? Are you just going to leave Theresa hanging like that, just like Atlanta left me? Jay you may not know how it feels but-"

"I do know how it feels Archie. I just don't want her to get hurt. You know if Cronus found out"

"There you go again. Cronus. Honestly, I don't even know how Theresa ever liked you like this. You're too busy thinking about Cronus to even pay attention to her. At least me and Atlanta hung out a lot."

"So what, now you care how she feels? You're the one that always made her cry!" Archie looked up at Jay and starred at him. Cry? He had made Theresa cry? And more than once?

"She never cried. She knows I'm just joking around with her. And if she did, then she's just being a drama queen." Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask her then? And what about you and Atlanta, huh? Are you just going to sit here while she's out with some other guy? I thought you _loved _her?!"

"I DO!"

"Then why aren't you with her right now?!"

"Well why the fuck aren't you with Theresa?!"

They both fell silent, each not knowing what to say to the other. They knew they were just taking out their anger on each other, and having another fight wasn't going to help them solve anything.

"Listen Archie… I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that, occupying myself with Cronus helps me try not to think about her. Okay? That's how I deal with this. So don't judge me in any way. Now if you have any ideas about Cronus…" Jay took on his leaderly roll, wanting to settle what seemed to be turning into a fight.

"Nah. I don't. But uh, sorry too. Guess I kinda freaked out there on you…"

"… I still suggest you talk to Theresa. Maybe it'll make you feel better? It's something I'd love to do…" Archie smiled at Jay's last comment, as Jay left his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. On top of feeling horrible about Atlanta, he felt even worse once he found out he had made Theresa cry. He sighed. So much was going on. Why? Had they done anything wrong? Were the gods testing them? He took his seat back on his bed, trying to catch up with the sleep he missed that morning, while one thought raced through his mind. Just what were they going to do?

_Well, here ends chapter 4. It's probably the longest one yet. Not that anything has really happened. Sorry if Jay and Archie seemed kind of OOC in the last parts, but I also didn't want them to keep fighting… I already feel bad enough for ruining their lives, lol. Oo, I make no promises for a happy ending. Who knows? Zeus does! Lol. Sorry, random moment there. I'm very hyper because I dissected a worm in science today, it was soo gross. Anyways, tell me what you guys think should be improved/worked on and what you think about it. Leave a review; honestly it doesn't take that long :D Just a click of a button and a couple of words stating your opinion. Btw, on Thursday I'm seeing this show/play about Greek Mythology for my French class. Isn't that great? So, have a great weekend guys, and R&R! 33_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Ugh, re-read the last chapter, and mentally smacked myself at how OOC, Jay and Archie were at the end. Grrr. I will make up for it with this chapter, which I am hoping will be much better. I had/have such a huge writer's block for this chapter, so there might me one or two more chapters after this, then maybe a sequel… dunno, depending on how this one will end. I have piles and piles of homework, and like 3 booklets of 10 pages each, filled with questions that I haven't done, all for tomorrow. But, I've had enough, and it's time to conquer my writer's block laughs evilly. (I think I'm going insane…) Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5**_

Jay slowly shut Archie's door behind him, their previous conversation still fresh in his mind. Now Jay understood why Archie and Atlanta were acting so weird around each other. He knew Atlanta had a boyfriend, but he hadn't known that Archie had confessed his love for her. He sighed. This would be the perfect chance for Cronus to make his move. Yes, Cronus. Thinking about Cronus seemed to take his mind off of Theresa… at least for the time being. But somehow, his mind would always wander back to her, just like a lost dog running back to his owner. He couldn't decide what was more important- being a leader, or being in love.

Atlanta and Michael walked out of the park, hand in hand as they neared his house. It was a dorm he shared with two of his friends. The house was rather small and plain, confirming that neither of the boys could decorate for their life. Michael unlocked his door, and they slowly walked in, Atlanta laughing at something he had said. She looked around, and it was well, boyish. Just what you would expect an all-boy dorm to be. Dirty, and smelly, and with last night's pizza still lingering around in the living room. She didn't even want to know what the kitchen looked like… or even worse, smelled like.

Back in his room, which was relatively cleaner that the rest of the house, Michael was showing her his things. He seemed like a proud mother, showing off her son's trophies to the other woman in the neighborhood, all the while wanting to scream HA!

"That's a trophy I won for soccer two years ago. Oh, and that's the trophy I got last year for MVP in football… that one's for hockey… and that one's another hockey trophy… but enough about me, what do _you_ like to do?" He smiled down at Atlanta who was sitting on his bed. She smiled back, glad he was done with his bragging. He gloated more than Neil ever did!

"Well, I love to run and hunt and…" She smiled as Michael sat down next to her. He turned to face her, and slowly kissed her, cutting her off, not that neither of them minded. Then he suddenly slightly pushed her onto the bed. Soon she started to feel his hand rummaging up her shirt, as she felt him try to lift it off. Atlanta, startled, quickly backed away from Michael.

"What are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun babe." He said as he buried his face into her neck. She pushed him off as he tried to cross her territory once again.

"Michael, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Come on Atlanta. You know you want to." He smiled a mischievous little smile, and Atlanta sat there shocked. She had never expected Michael to have such a dirty mind. He seemed like the kind of guy who would help and old woman cross the street. But now it seemed instead of helping her, he would have left the poor woman hanging in the middle of the intersection.

"Come on Atlanta. What, are you still a virgin or something? I mean, it's no big deal."

"Yes I am, and I'd like to stay that way, thank you very much." She crossed her arms around her chest and quickly got up and gathered her things, trying to contain her anger. They had only been going out for two days, and already he was pushing it. Within seconds she was at his front door, ready to leave.

"Wait, Atlanta!" Michael had run downstairs right after her. "Atlanta, where are you going? I'm sorry, okay?"

"Actually Michael, I'm sorry. I just can't be with you." She reached for the doorknob when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around and ended up face to face with Michael.

"You mean we're done over a sex issue??"

"No Michael, we're done over _you_." She said simply, almost as though it was a statement. Her voice seemed awfully calm despite the emotions that were aimlessly swirling around inside of her.

"_ME_!?? What the hell did I do?!" Confusion rang clear in his voice as he yelled back at Atlanta.

"Because you're just like any. Other. Fucking. Guy. That's why." Without another word, and without leaving him the chance to answer, she emerged out of his dorm and walked away. She ignored the fact that he was still yelling her name. She ignored the fact that she was going to have to face him the next day. And she ignored the tears streaming down her face.

For some unknown reason to her, Atlanta started to silently cry. Why? Why was she crying? Because she broke up with him? Because he was a perverted ass? Maybe because she thought she had loved him. Maybe because she was trying to get away by convincing herself that she loved him. _'Maybe _**_my heart_**_ didn't really skip__ a beat__. And maybe the twinkle in his eye was _**_just the sun_**_ reflecting weird. And m__aybe__ that feeling in my stomach was just _**_not having_**_enough for__ breakfast_._ And maybe I just __thought__ it was _**_love_**_'_Did she love him? No a voice in the back of her mind decided for her. No, she didn't love him.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Jay slowly walked down the stairs, deeply lost in his thoughts. He walked into the living room, but then stopped dead in his tracks. Theresa was sitting on the couch, exactly where he was going to sit, and watching exactly what he was going to watch. He debated whether or not he should sit down and watch too, or just leave the room.

Theresa seemed to notice him just standing there (who wouldn't?), so she snapped him out of his trance by yelling his name. He quickly snapped out, and starred at Theresa.

"You can sit here if you want. Just cause I'm here doesn't mean you can't be, Jay." Theresa sounded kind of hurt, but she let her emotionless voice over power her. When Jay didn't move, she wordlessly got up and started to leave the room.

"Theresa, wait! I was just thinking about –"

"About Cronus, I know." He looked into her hurt eyes before she silently turned around and left. He brought his gaze back down to the ground, wondering what was really more important.

Soon Herry walked into the room and plopped onto the couch, bowl of popcorn in hand. He watched Jay for a while before talking.

"Hey buddy, watcha doing?" He asked, in between mouthfuls of popcorn. Jay was startled at the sudden noise. He hadn't even noticed Herry walk in.

"Uhhh… nothing really." He said as he plopped down onto the couch beside him.

Herry turned to look at him, and it seemed he was wondering whether he should ask or not.

"So, uh… how are you and Theresa?" There were milliseconds of silence before Jay's bubble burst.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep asking that!!?" Then Jay got up, glaring at Herry and stormed out of the room.

"…Just asking…"

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

Theresa was silently walking through the halls before she jumped, startled when she heard the front door slam shut. Archie, having heard the loud noise as well, popped his head out of his room. He gave Theresa a questioning look, and she just shrugged back. Before any more questions could be asked, Atlanta stormed upstairs and into her room, slamming that door shut as well. Theresa jumped again when Atlanta had closed it with such force. Archie just retreated back to his room, while Theresa walked over to Atlanta's.

She knocked twice before speaking. "'Lanta, are you okay?" When she received no answer, Theresa just opened the door, not caring if Atlanta blew up at her. Luckily for her, the door was still unlocked.

She found Atlanta sitting on her bed, crossed legged, her face buried in her hands. When Atlanta heard Theresa's light footsteps, she looked up. Theresa noticed her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. She sat down next to her, and put her arm on her shoulder. She watched Atlanta worriedly.

"Atlanta, tell me what happened." Atlanta sighed and then explained everything to Theresa, who just sat there in the same state of shock Atlanta had been in before crying. She too had taken Michael to being the caring type.

"You mean he pushed it just after _two _days??" Atlanta silently nodded while Theresa let this sink in. It seemed as though none of them were having any luck with love. She hugged Atlanta, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. But a question kept running through her mind.

"Atlanta, do you love him?" Atlanta seemed thoughtful for a second, thinking back to when she was at his dorm.

"…no. I don't love him."

"Then why are you crying?" Suddenly Atlanta stopped crying, trying to think of an answer to Theresa's question.

"I-I… don't know…" Theresa smiled weakly before passing Atlanta the tissue box. She starred out to nowhere before speaking again.

"You know, Archie really did love you. And I know it wasn't just a crush…" She let out a little chuckle. "Although you had been completely oblivious to it." She sighed while falling back onto Atlanta's bed, starring up at the ceiling. "If I could just take it back…." She muttered to herself. Atlanta fell back onto her bed as well, right beside Theresa.

"Why would you take it back Terrie?"

"Well what good has it done me 'Lanta?" Atlanta thought about this for a while.

"Well, he knows now, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but 'Lanta, it meant nothing to him. I knew he thought about Cronus a lot, but I would have been better off not knowing that Cronus was more important… 'Lanta, believe me, I'm trying to get over him, but I just… can't. I-I still love him."

Atlanta nodded in understandingly, and they sat there in silence for a while. Atlanta thought back to Theresa's words. '_He loves you. He really does.' _She shook her head as though it would shake those thoughts away, but she knew better. Just as she was going to tell Theresa that she was going to talk to Archie, Jay's voice rang through the house.

"GUYS! Hera wants to see us NOW! Let's go!"

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o

"Wait, so who is she again?" Hera sighed and shook her head at Neil's question.

"Neil, for the third time, Ashley is a prime suspect for Cronus' current plans. She seems to be involved into it somehow, but we can't figure out why. That is why we need one of you to befriend her, anything, just get close to her and figure it out." Everyone nodded before Theresa spoke up.

"So Miss Hera, do you want one of us girls to do it, or the guys?" Hera seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"No, my dear. I would like one of the boys to befriend her. Girls have a tendency to… argue a lot. And a friendship between girls will take much longer to build. That is why I would like one of the boys to." Theresa and Atlanta nodded, understanding what she was trying to explain. The guys looked around amongst each other, each wordlessly crossing out Neil since he wouldn't be able to pay the girl any attention.

"Okay guys, so who's gonna do it?" Herry asked. They all looked around each other again before Archie spoke up.

"How about the first guy she's interested in? That'd make it fairer, I guess." They all nodded and agreed to let the girl decide.

"Now, my children. She is currently in the nearby park. Try to catch her there. Now hurry, we do not know what Cronus might be planning…"

"Okay guys, let's go!"

At the park everyone searched around for Ashley. The fact that she was blonde, of average height and wearing a jean miniskirt was all the information they had gotten. Soon enough, Odie yelled out for his friends.

"Guys! I think I found her!" Everyone immediately ran over to him, the girls seeming a tad bit moody.

"Gee, nice way to blow our cover Od-" But Archie didn't finish his sentence because he had noticed Ashley sitting at the park bench. Herry was the first to speak up.

"Daammn she's hot." Theresa and Atlanta rolled their eyes at this statement, causing Atlanta to remember Michael.

"Yeah." Archie agreed.

"Ugh, can we get moving anytime soon?" Atlanta asked. Jay led them to her, until they were towering over her, causing a shadow to fall over the book she was reading. She looked up and smiled at Jay, causing Theresa to feel more hatred for this girl.

"Well well well, what brings a _fine_ boy like you here?" Ashley asked, eyeing Jay. Jay blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Herry, Odie and Archie only shook their heads, knowing they no longer stood a chance.

"Well, uh, I, uh..." Jay was at a loss of words; what was he supposed to say to her? Before he could mumble more gibberish to Ashley, Neil cut into their 'conversation'.

"He wanted your number. Yeah, so could you just give it to him so we could get moving- I've got a manicure in 20." As Neil said this Jay had blushed even harder.

"Well of course!" She put down her book, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She scribbled a couple of numbers down before passing it to Jay. She got up and winked at Jay before she left. Jay was still at a loss for words while Theresa felt like pummeling that girl into a million pieces.

"Smoooth Jay. Smooth." Archie said, laughing, patting Jay on the back. Jay just shot him a dirty look before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. Maybe he would give her a call tonight.

_OMG! I just saw See you at the Crossroads, and it was AMAZING. My favorite episode so far. And you had to love Jay being all worried/screaming Theresa's name. Ahhh, too cute! Anyways, this wasn't one of my best chapters, (at least I don't think), but it probably was the most 'productive' if you want. So, Atlanta's not with Michael now… does that mean Archie has a chance?? And what about Jay and Ashley?? What's Theresa going to do? Ooo, keep reading to find out! Lol, well guys, rate and review please, they really help! Tell me what you guys think… Anyways, have a great rest-of-Sunday-night night. Hehe. Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Okay, sorry for taking so long to update, so I'll make up for it by stopping my mindless blabber.

Disclaimer: Haha, I've never done these... I mean, come on, who's going to sue me? You? Lol. Okay, well, don't own Class of the Titans, nor do I own Vanessa Hudgens's song 'When it was me and you'. So enjoy!

_Chapter 6_

A delicate hand grazed over the calm surface of the water. Her soft red hair sifted with her graceful movements as she withdrew her hand from the wet surface. Her knees were tucked tightly under her chin, her little toes peering out of her long jeans. The winds picked up and began playing wildly with her hair. She took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the salty water mingling with the smell of her shampoo. She shut her eyes, letting the warm sensation consume her whole. If she closed her eyes and listened hard enough, she could hear the faint rustling sound of the wind against the leaves, far in the distance. This feeling, it made her feel so… alive. She felt consumed into a world, her world, where pain and worries were forbidden. Where all she had to do was imagine, dream, and feel herself being sucked into the reverie. Somewhere where her longing and desires were no longer longings and desires, but reality. At least until she opened her eyes again.

The delicate figure let out a deep sigh as she gazed back to the setting sun, feeling the wind pick up even more. _Love._ A word engraved, no, burned into her mind, her heart, her soul. She hated thinking about it… love… it sounded so… so cliché. Or maybe that was her mind speaking. Maybe her mind was tired of imagining, of dreaming, and wanted to experience the real thing. Maybe she already did.

Her finger absentmindedly traced a heart on the wooden ground beneath her as she thought. She had always desired to love, and to truly _be_ loved. But she hadn't known that to love was to also sacrifice. How long was she willing to sacrifice? How long was her love willing to stay second priority, and second to his heart, as she sometimes thought. Would she always be there, waiting? Would she just sit back, close her eyes, and wait for it all to be over? Or would she dive down another path; a path of hatred and anger, and of hurt, where love was nothing more than a four letter word? Was she so caught up, entangled in said word that she was willing to wait, to do anything, _anything_, just to have her love returned?

And did her really love her?

That question seemed to linger in her mind much more than others. Had he noticed her sad expressions, her hurt filled eyes? The ones that were so pure, so beautiful. The ones he claimed he loved so. Or had he been too preoccupied to even take any notice? Was she the one causing him restless nights and wonderful dreams, or was he purely dreaming of sweet victory? Was she someone he knew would always be there, therefore she was pushed away, always last, until it would be too late?

She pressed her cheek against her knee, focusing her gaze on the slowly moving waters. She couldn't feel anger towards him for more than a couple of seconds. Of course she couldn't; she loved him. But did that mean it was alright to toy with her until he thought things should get serious?

i.love.you.

Jay sat on the edge of his bed, absentmindedly starring at the little ripped piece of paper in the palm of his hand. His mind wandered back to the night Theresa had confessed her love for him. The night he had confessed his love for her. And the night he had let it all slip away.

He admitted he regretted what he had done. But it was for her own good, wasn't it? Ashley. The mission. Theresa. His thoughts were racing dangerously in his mind. What exactly was he to do? Should he just pass on the mission to someone else? Would it work? Would Ashley go for it?

He let out a groan of frustration, pissed at how things were turning out. All he wanted was Cronus to disappear and to hold Theresa in his arms forever. Now was that too much to ask for?

But it seemed nothing was going his way, and he just had to deal with it. So he came to a decision. He would pretend to 'date' Ashley, until he could figure out if she had anything to do with Cronus. If not, he would dump her that very instant.

He picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's number, eager to get this all over with.

"Hi, is this Ashley?"

but.do.you.love.me?

Half an hour later, Jay was dressed and ready to pick up Ashley. He looked adorable in his dark denim jeans and light blue button down shirt. He was supposed to pick her up, and then they'd make their way to the restaurant for dinner.

Jay arrived downstairs and immediately everyone looked up, mock grins clearly plastered to the boys' faces. Only Atlanta wasn't smiling.

"So Jay, you going out with Theresa tonight?" Jay shot Neil a death glare before he answered.

"No, actually, I'm going to pick up Ashley." He answered simply, trying not to punch Neil.

"Ashley? You mean that smoking hot blonde we talked to in the park? You're _actually_ going to go through with this?" Herry asked, clearly jealous.

"Wow. He really doesn't love Theresa." Now Jay stepped forward, causing Archie to take a step back. It seemed Jay's anger was getting the better of him, so he decided to leave before he sent one of his team mates to the hospital for the night.

He sighed and glanced at his watch, clearly late.

"Sorry guys, gotta go." Jay left, shutting the door behind him as everyone turned back to the movie they were watching. Only Archie seemed to notice that Atlanta seemed distracted.

"Atlanta, what's wrong?" He whispered, not wanting the others to pay them any attention. Atlanta sighed deeply before answering.

"I can't believe Jay is going out with Ashley now." She whispered back. "I mean, what about Terri?"

Archie averted his gaze to the window. Theresa still wasn't back. He sighed. Even though he would never admit it, he felt bad for Theresa. He knew what it felt like to have his heart broken. He just hoped she would be able to deal with it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He managed to say. Atlanta nodded and turned her head back to the movie.

"I hope."

Because.it.seems.you've.forgotten.

Jay lifted his hand up, trying to stifle his laughter. Everyone around in the restaurant seemed to be watching them, but he hadn't noticed. Ashley smiled from across of him, and he just found himself gazing into her eyes, smiling back. '_Stop it Jay! This is a mission. Get the information you need, and retreat.'_

"So, u-uh, Ashley. You got a job?" he asked, still unable to stop smiling.

"Yeah… well, kind of. I work part-time as a lifeguard down at the beach over the summer." His face brightened even more.

"Have you ever been sailing?"

Their night went on and on, both laughing and explaining their childhood and current life. Of course Jay left out that he was a descendant of a Greek hero, protecting the world from an evil god of time.

Ashley seemed to have much common interests with him, and he found himself more and more attracted to her. It seemed his mission, and Theresa, were slowly being pushed away.

He paid the bill and they left the restaurant hand in hand. They decided to take a walk through the park, since it was such a calm and beautiful night out. Ashley rested her head against Jay's shoulder, who seemed surprised at first, but then he placed his arm around her waist, bringing her body closer to his as they walked.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Ashley steered Jay to a nearby bench. They sat down and gazed at the stars for a while before Jay turned to Ashley. '_What am I doing?'_ But just like everything else, the voice in his head had been also carelessly pushed away. Slowly, Jay's face neared Ashley's until he planted his lips onto hers.

Theresa started to walk back to the brownstone, but decided to pass through the park. She loved taking strolls at night, especially through the park when all the stars would be out. She smiled as she spotted a couple of constellations Jay had showed her… Maybe everything would work out between them in the end.

She kept walking, a little hope fluttering through her. Maybe after the mission, they could talk and work everything out? Maybe they coul- _hold it_.

Theresa picked up her pace a little as she tried to make out whose image she was seeing. In the back of her mind, she knew perfectly well who it was, or who they were. But she ignored the voice and kept going. She came to a halt a couple of feet away from the one she loved most, the one who seemed to be causing her the most pain.

She let a single tear trickle down her rosy cheek as turned on her heel and calmly walked away. But soon enough, she broke into a run, unaware of her surroundings or where she was headed. All she knew was that Jay and Ashley were definitely making out. And he definitely didn't seem unhappy about it. By the time she stopped, she was more or less sobbing, fat warm tears cascading down her delicate face. She needed to gather herself and her thoughts. She couldn't just keep running; she didn't even know where she was. Not that that was important right now.

She breathed in and out deeply, desperately trying not to think back to a couple of minutes ago. She sat on the ground, still trying to calm herself down. But thousands of emotions were swirling through her at the same time, and she was sure it was unhealthy.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there_

She felt anger rise through her. Is this what he did to her, after everything's she done for him? After everything he's told her? She let her tears flow freely as an image of Jay and Ashley's locked lips raced through her mind. How had she ever thought Jay would ever want to be with her? How had she let herself think she stood a chance by Ashley?

_Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
When there was me and you_

She sniffed back a couple of tears, trying to make them stop. But it was no use; she let it all out. He claimed he loved her. He said she meant the world to him. But here she was, crying, and there he was, kissing Ashley.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's and  
Once upon a song_

Why had she let herself be hurt this way? Why had she let herself bring her hopes up so high, only to have them crushed in the end? Did her love mean nothing to him? Maybe she had been wrong…

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
whoooo whooooooo  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

She looked around to her surroundings and noticed she was sitting in an empty field she had never seen before. But it was so beautiful here; the stars shone brighter than anywhere else, and the winds blew softly against her tear stained face. She shut her eyes and concentrated on that feeling; the rush of the wind against her, the crisp night air.

Maybe she should just move on… Maybe he didn't really love her… Maybe they were just never meant to be.

_So, what did you guys think? I'll admit, not my best chapter, but I felt bad for not updating in so long. So will Jay let himself fall for Ashley, or will he always stay true to Theresa? And has Theresa given up on love? You'll see:P So, rate and review guys, you know you want to:D Have an awesome week!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am currently supposed to be studying for another science test, but honestly, who gives a damn? Lol. Those longs words and stupid equations are all a blur to me now; I've been reading them over thousands of times. So, I decided to get a start on the next chappie; YAY! Okay, well, anyways thanks to all the reviews, you guys rock! Reviews are always awesome and encouraging. So here's the next chappie.**

_Chapter 7_

Jay walked home, his hand planted deep into the cottony insides of his pockets. He was smiling, actually grinning and he couldn't figure out why. He had spent an amazing night with Ashley, but it was purely a mission, wasn't it? Their 'relationship' would, eventually, end. He'd have to break up with her… and then what? Would Theresa go out with him, even after everything he's put her through?

As soon as he thought of her, his smile immediately faded. Theresa. It all the past night's events, he had managed to forget about her. (A/N: wow, that's a definite first!)

Jay arrived home, mind busily searching for his much wanted answers. He tried shaking his thoughts away, but that never works, now does it? He sighed deeply as he pushed the door open and walked in. But he hadn't walked a couple of steps when Atlanta ran over to him.

"Jay, you haven't seen Theresa, have you?" Atlanta's worried voice startled him from his thoughts and all the demanding questions.

"No… Didn't she say she was going on a walk like," He glanced down to his watch. "Five hours ago?!" Jay was surprised at how much time he had spent with Ashley, and the fact that Theresa was gone that long.

Atlanta only nodded, and the worried expression never left her face. It was past midnight and she still wasn't back. Unlike Jay, Atlanta wasn't worried if Cronus had gotten to her; no, she knew Theresa could take care of herself when it came to that. But what she was worried about was if Theresa was okay emotionally.

She turned to Jay and noticed his borrowed frown and worried expression. She sighed.

"Jay, I have a feeling Cronus has nothing to do with this." Jay was, once again, startled at the sound of Atlanta's voice. What was with him today?

"Then where is she? Maybe I should call her-"

"Already tried… she left it here." There was a long awkward silence between the two before Atlanta decided to get some answers.

"So Jay, is Ashley working with Cronus?"

"I-I don't know yet." He stuttered. Atlanta was really intimidating him right now.

"So what do you know Jay, other than how her lips taste?" Jay stared at Atlanta awestruck, unable to respond. All he did was open his mouth wide, preparing to speak, only to shut it again. Finally, he managed to say something comprehensible.

"H-How did you know I-I kissed her?"

"Please Jay, that's all guys think about. Nothing else seems to matter, and I guess you're really no different, in the end." Atlanta stared at Jay, recalling her past experience with Michael. She had taken a wild chance and guessed that Jay had kissed Ashley, and of course, she was right. Why did they even bother with guys?

Atlanta knew that Theresa would probably show up any minute now, and she had a feeling that the last thing she wanted to do was see Jay. And the last thing Atlanta wanted was to see her usually strong and confident best friend break down crying again.

"Jay, maybe you should just… go to bed. I'm sure she'll be back soon, it's nothing for you to worry about, really." But still Jay stood there, frozen.

Jay was surprised that he was being pushed away like that. Just a couple of days ago, he would have been up all night searching for Theresa. Better yet, he would have been with her wherever she had gone to. But it seems things can change in just the blink of an eye.

Reluctantly, and after much assurance from Atlanta that if Theresa didn't arrive within the next hour, she was to wake him immediately, he went upstairs and headed to bed.

Atlanta sighed as she watched Jay slowly walk up the stairs, constantly turning back to look at the door before taking another step. She didn't understand him, really. One minute he doesn't even remember Theresa's name and is off kissing someone he just met, and the next he's completely worried about Theresa. No wonder Theresa was so confused.

Atlanta plopped down onto the couch, flipping on the TV. The screen flickered on, illuminating the dark room. She channel surfed for a couple of minutes until she decided nothing good was on, and turned the TV off, the room enveloping into darkness once more. All that was heard was the ticking sound the clock Herry had hung up was making. She lied down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling she couldn't see, her hands resting on her stomach. She had a continuous cycle in her mind, which went a little like this; worry about Theresa, push that away with a positive thought, look at door, look out window until a new worry decides to pop into your mind, worry about Theresa…

She started to lightly tap her foot at the end of the couch, unaware of everything else around her. Her mind only focused on Theresa.

Archie rolled over and turned around in his bed, unable to get comfortable. His head was pounding, due to all the questions fluttering freely in the tiny space (a/n: hehe), and sleep seemed to be the last thing his mind and body was worrying about.

He had found out that Atlanta had broken up with Michael. For one thing, he was completely glad about it; he never did like that guy. But what he was wondering was why. Why had she broken up with him so quickly? What had he done? And what did she think of him now?

Yes, what did she think of him? Obviously, his little confession had tampered with his life. Who knew three words could do so much? Who knew just three words would be what collapsed such a strong friendship?

He turned over again, mentally smacking himself for what he had done. What had possessed him to do such a stupid, stupid thing? Why'd he even think Atlanta would like him like that? '_Archie, you've really done it this time. Now what? You can't even talk to her anymore, and to top it off, you were being a fucking bastard to Theresa. You know Archie, you're such a great person.' _

"Shut up!" He yelled to no one in particular. Even his mind seemed to be against him, bringing him down ever lower than he already felt. One thing he knew was that he admitted he was rude to Theresa, and that he had to apologize. But as for Atlanta, well, he was going to leave that to her. If she wanted to talk, than she should know he'd always be there to listen. Always. Even if she would never think of him for more than that. A friend. Always only a stupid, fucking friend.

He groaned loudly before sighing. Maybe a glass of water would do him some good. He rolled out of bed, his eyes half shut. He searched around for hid doorknob in the dark, before having found it. He clumsily walked out the door and made his way down the stairs. '_Great,'_ he thought, '_just when I get up, I start to fall asleep.'_

He opened the tap and filled his glass to the top. In one swift movement, he gulped down the entire contents of the cup before placing it on the counter. His gaze wandered to the microwave with was brightly flashing '12:53'. He rolled his eyes at the fact that he knew he wouldn't fall asleep for another hour or two, then he'd have to wake up early, thanks to Jay and his 'we've always got to be prepared' plan, meaning he had to be up by 8. Yup, no sleeping in for him.

He trudged all the way to the living room, not bothering to turn the lights on… big mistake. He knocked into one of the tables, sending a rush of pain up and down his leg.

"Fuck!" he murmured, jumping up and down on one foot, clutching the other one in pain.

"Archie?!" Atlanta sat up quickly, startled at the sudden noise. Archie looked up and they stared at each other for a moment before they both started to speak.

"What are you doing up?" They both asked at the same time. They started to laugh a little until Archie asked her again.

"So 'Lan, what _are_ you doing up? It's almost one." Atlanta looked back at their front door, and Archie followed her gaze. He was about to ask her what she meant, but she beat him to it.

"I'm waiting for Terri to come back… she's never been out this long… Archie, I'm really worried about her…" Archie couldn't help but glance back at the door once he saw how worried Atlanta actually was.

"'Lanta, I'm sure she'll be back any minute now…" His gaze wandered around the dark room. "So, uh, where's Jay?" Atlanta immediately rolled her eyes.

Upstairs, probably dreaming about Ashley." Archie raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I thought he only dreamt of Theresa and Cronus. I guess the date went well then?" he asked. Atlanta nodded.

"So Arch, what are _you_ doing up so late?"

"Water." He answered simply, his thumb pointing to the direction of the kitchen. Atlanta nodded and Archie noticed her eyes slightly flutter shut for a moment.

"You tired?" he asked her.

"…Just a little… but I've got to stay awake and make sure T-Theresa yawn comes back..."

"Atlanta, you're too tired to stay awake… why don't you go to sleep? I'm sure she'll be here soon anyways." Atlanta yawned again, but she seemed to be determined to stay awake. Archie thought about this for a while… he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon…

"Hey Atlanta… you know, I can stay awake until Theresa comes back." Atlanta looked at him, completely shocked.

"You'd actually do something for her? I thought you hated her?" she asked, still clearly surprised. But Archie just shrugged and nodded.

Atlanta seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she yawned again, this time louder.

"Okay… but Archie, you've got to promise to stay awake until she gets back… and you've got to wake me if she's not here soon, okay?" she told him, hesitation still clear in her voice.

Archie nodded again and motioned her to get to sleep. She flopped back onto the couch.

"I'm going to try yawn and stay awake anyways…" The next couple of minutes went by in silence as Archie watched Atlanta slowly drift off to sleep. He could see that she was trying to stay awake since sometimes her eyes would quickly flutter back open. Archie smiled. That girl never gave up, even when she was half asleep. And that's something he really loved and admired about her; she was always determined and never gave up… But soon, the sandman had his way, and Atlanta had fallen asleep, leaving Archie alone with his thoughts.

Archie sat at the foot of the smaller couch, tapping his foot lightly against the ground. Where _was_ Theresa? And why was Atlanta so worried? Did Jay have anything to do with it?

Archie was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the front door slightly open. Nor did he notice Theresa slip in quietly, and tip toe half way across the room. Then she bumped into the same table he had knocked into and she muttered something incomprehensible under her breath.

Archie quickly looked up and had to smile. That damn table… they really did have to move it. When Theresa heard a light laugh she looked up and noticed Archie sitting on a couch, and Atlanta sleeping on the other. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, well. Atlanta was worried about you, but she started to fall asleep, so I took her place waiting for you… so where were you?"

Theresa smiled at first at Atlanta's concern for her, but frowned when she heard Archie ask her where she was.

"That's not important… You can go to bed now, I'm back aren't I? I don't need you mocking me Archie."

Theresa turned to leave when Archie grabbed her wrist. She quickly twirled around, and looked down at her hand. She lifted her gaze back up and gave Archie yet another quizzical look… he seemed to be getting those a lot lately.

"Theresa… I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk all the time… Sorry." He said so faintly it was almost unheard. Almost.

Theresa sat down at the edge of the table and eyed him suspiciously.

"Did Atlanta put you up to this?" she asked. He quickly lifted his head up and looked her in the eye.

"No. I just realized I was taking my anger out on you for no reason. And I understand if you don't want to forgive me." He said, and from the look in his eyes, Theresa knew he was being completely honest, and this apologize really came from his heart.

She smiled. "Thanks Arch." She hugged him, something he didn't expect. But slowly, he hugged her back and she pulled away.

"So, uh, what happened?" He asked hesitantly. He quickly lifted his hand to his face level in mock defense and Theresa punched him playfully.

They laughed a little, but then Archie gave her a look that told her he was here to listen. She was still shocked that he had apologized, and even more that he actually cared.

Theresa felt so much better knowing someone cared enough to try and listen, and she found herself pouring her heart out to him. She told him everything; how she liked Jay, how she told him, what he told her, about Ashley and what she saw in the park. And about how confused and hurt she was. And all the while, Archie sat there listening intently, never mocking her, never insulting her, only trying to comfort her.

She felt so much better after having talked to someone, and she had thought Archie would have been the last person she would have ever talked to seriously.

"Theresa, I know how you feel…" His gaze wandered over to Atlanta's sleeping body as he felt the hurt rush through him once more. He remembered when he had confessed to Atlanta.

"And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... Now I know you were only trying to warn me… And I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way…" He sighed. "As for Jay, I don't think he deserves you. You're an amazing and caring person, and now I know how much you really care about all of us, and our friendships. And I'm sorry Jay could just toss you aside like that, even after everything you do for us… Okay, that might have sounded really cheesy, but it's true. Sure, we have more than our fair share of fights, but you're my friend Theresa. And I know Jay hurt you, just like Atlanta hurt me… I-I'm trying to move on, and I think you should to…" Theresa smiled. Archie could be so sweet, and he was trying so hard to say something comforting without being too 'cheesy', and without falling asleep.

"Thanks Archie. That means a lot." He smiled.

"Anytime. And I mean it Theresa… you can talk to me anytime you need someone to listen." He was speaking so seriously and kindly, it touched Theresa's heart. She never knew he could care so much. She nodded.

"How about we go to sleep? Janus wants us up by eight." Theresa said, chuckling lightly.

"How could I forget? Has that guy ever slept in? Wait, who's Janus?" Theresa laughed again.

"It's Jay and Cronus put together. Since he talks about his so much, they might as well share a name." Archie laughed again.

"Nice." He said, as the both made their way to bed. They were closer now, and they both knew it. They had found a true friend in each other.

_Okay guys, please don't tell me that was AT fluff, I think it was more of a friendship thing… But who knows, there could be some REAL AT fluff later on... depending on how everything goes. So how was this chappie? Not much happened, but now things have changed… Theresa and Archie are closer friends, Archie's trying to get over Atlanta, but will he? And will Terri get over Jay? Ooo, and what's gonna happen to Jay and Ashley?_

_Well, next chappie is in the morning when they all wake up… and the drama begins…:P Well, please rate and review guys! Who doesn't love reviews? Well, have an awesome weekend guys! 33_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys… ugh, How to save a life is stuck in my head... Now I'm in a sad mood:( Well, thanks for all the reviews! WOOT, I'm at 56, that's awesome! you guys. Well, not much to say here, just that all of your awesome support is greatly appreciated, and means a lot. **

_Chapter 8_

Her eyes quickly shut back closed as she sifted around underneath her soft covers. She hated

that little moment when you first awoke, that moment when you knew you couldn't fall back asleep. That's all she wanted to do; sleep. Sleep her problems through… to let herself believe she truly lived in those dreams of hers. But instead she was greeted with the warm feel of the sunlight lightly caressing her soft skin. That tingly feeling that made you feel warm and cold, all at the same time. When you felt like either jumping up and tearing open the curtains, letting all the sunshine flood your room, and your soul, or just burying yourself deeper within your comforting covers, shutting out everyone and everything else.

But she didn't know what she felt anymore. She had experienced so many emotions; she couldn't keep track of her current one. So instead, she ignored her feelings. After all, they were what had caused all her problems.

She sighed as she turned over onto her back, starring up at her ceiling. She felt so... so... incomplete. As though a part of her had just been carelessly thrown away. So easily torn right out of her. She felt so fragile… as though all of her confidence had shattered in a matter of seconds. And she had nothing to lean on, nothing to help support her back up from such a graceful fall. All she could do was regret… regret and wish otherwise. Everyday seemed to be the same. Nothing seemed to change; it actually seemed to be getting worse as the days slowly went by. It was all so meaningless. Nevertheless, she still went on, searching and longing for her old self.

And what would mend her broken heart?

She turned her head to her left side, absentmindedly staring out her window. Her mind always seemed to wander off… Her soft fiery red hair fell atop her face as she shut her eyes once more. She concentrated on that feeling; when she felt all warm underneath her soft blankets, nuzzling down even deeper, her eyes shut tightly as her eyelids started to feel warm. She savored that carefree feeling. That moment, that's when she felt whole. But not a blink of an eye later would all her problems and worries crash down on her, all tightly laced together with hurt.

She sat up suddenly, that comforting feeling having completely vanished. She sighed deeply as she tucked away a soft curl behind her ear. Her deep emerald eyes seemed to glimmer underneath the sun's powerful rays… or was that just those tears she desperately tried to tuck away? She let a single tear roll down her rosy cheek. A tear filled with all her pain and hurt. A tear in which her deepest desires and longings were captured. Drenched with everything she had ever felt, all her true emotions.

She was tired of dreaming, or wanting. She was tired of regretting, of thinking what if. Somewhere along last nights' conversation with Archie, she realized something. Who had decided he was worth everything she was going through? What made him so special? The fact that he didn't love her? Or the fact that he had hurt her so much?

Thinking back to Archie, she smiled. He had been so sweet to her, despite everything they had ever put each other through. In the end, he was there for her… and she was grateful for it. He had really listened. He had comforted her, more than he could ever imagine. He had been a true friend.

She swung her long legs over the edge of her bed, firmly placing them into her fluffy pink slippers before getting up. She stretched out her arms above her head, a new perspective of her problems slowly forming in her mind. She sighed as she dropped her hands back down to her sides and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. She didn't bother to change out of her silk nightie; it felt so soft against her skin.

Surprisingly, the bathroom wasn't occupied. She wondered what time it was; she hadn't bothered to check the time back in her room. She splashed icy cold water on her face a couple of times before lifting her head up. She stared at her reflection for a moment, trying to figure out what was different about it. She didn't even seem to recognize herself anymore. She didn't even bother to wipe the water of her face; she just stared into her own eyes.

She shuddered; she didn't like what she saw. She usually always had a smile plastered on, causing her whole face to light up. She was always giggling and talking, always so bubbly. But what she saw was the complete opposite.

She entered the kitchen and immediately made her way to the fridge. She grabbed the milk, a bowl and her favorite box of cereal. She turned the coffee maker on, deciding some caffeine would do her some good. While munching on an apple, she glanced to their microwave. In return, it flashed back in bright green '6:32'. It wasn't that early, although she was glad no one else was awake. She hated the pity look they all gave her. As though she needed it. She hauled herself onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth, tapping her nails rhythmically against the marble countertop as she awaited her long needed cup of coffee. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as her patience grew thin. Did it usually take this long for the coffee? Just as she was about to give the coffee machine a good smacking, Archie walked in, half asleep.

"Hey sleepy head." She greeted him as he opened the fridge. He lifted his head out of it and smiled.

"Hey."

He pulled out the milk carton, and lifted it a couple of inches above his mouth.

"Ew, Archie, don't drink from it like that!" She scrunched up her face in disgust as Archie smirked and gulped down the milk. He let out an 'ahhh' as he placed the carton back in the fridge and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He grinned as he noticed Theresa's disgusted face.

He walked over to her and got up onto the counter as well, seating himself beside her. He mimicked her legs movements, and started to move his back and forth as well. Their feet would occasionally graze over each other as they talked.

"So, whatcha doing up so early?" Archie asked as he playfully kicked Theresa's left foot. She responded by scowling at him and kicking him back lightly.

"Dunno. I just woke up, I guess. And I couldn't get back to sleep… you?"

"Same. So, uh… you feeling any better?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. She smiled.

"Yeah… Archie I really appreciate what you did last night… thanks." She smiled brightly.

"Anytime." He smiled back. Theresa grinned once she heard the coffee machine beeping, and she leaped forward over Archie to grab two cups.

"Hey! Watch it!" Archie said, trying to sound mad, despite his laughter.

"Sorry." She said, grinning sheepishly. She jumped off the counter and filled their mugs, passing one to Archie. He accepted it gratefully, as Theresa sat back onto the counter beside him. Chairs are _so_ yesterday, eh?

They absentmindedly swung their legs again, in perfect sequence with each other. Theresa silently sipped her coffee, already feeling relaxed. Unlike her, Archie drank too much and too fast, causing his tongue to burn. Theresa started giggling insanely as Archie did weird movements with his hand, trying to lessen the pain. Archie gulped down a whole cup of water, glad the burning feeling was fading off. He turned to Theresa and noticed she was still laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Theresa tried to stifle her laughter, not wanting to wake up the whole dorm.

"The look of your face was priceless!" Archie groaned, laughing as well as Theresa stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

"Archie, I thought about what you said, and you're right. He's not worth it…" Theresa said, after a moment of silence and Archie detecting the seriousness in her voice. He nodded as she smiled again. He was glad she was feeling better.

For the next hour or so, they sat there, slowly sipping their coffee (or in Archie's case, very, very slowly and carefully), legs still swinging as they talked. They were still laughing when Atlanta groggily walked into the kitchen.

"Theresa!" She yelled, surprised as she ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"How are you feeling!?" she asked quickly.

"Hey 'Lanta. I'm feeling great, actually. By the way, thanks for looking out for me last night." She smiled down at Atlanta, who felt relieved that her friend wasn't currently locked in her room crying.

"That's great news Terri." She glanced over to Archie, and noticed they were sitting beside each other.

"So you two getting along?" She asked, eying them suspiciously. Theresa and Archie exchanged glances and their faces broke into smiles.

"Yeah… I guess we got over all the fighting we did. It really was all uncalled for." Archie smiled as he nodded, and Atlanta was left shocked as she stared at both of her grinning friends. They actually seemed happy… a state she hadn't seen them in for so long.

Theresa and Archie resumed their talking as Atlanta prepared herself a bowl of cereal. She smiled inwardly as she thought of them. She was glad they were finally getting along. But she couldn't help but think back to that… night. The night that left her shocked, the night she made a decision she seemed to be thinking over now. Why had she said no to Archie? Did he still love her? Had she made the right choice?

She knew Archie would have never pushed her like that. She knew Archie truly loved her, or had, whereas Michael was just a passing crush. She sighed. Had she crushed all hopes for her happy ending? She glanced back to Archie who was still busily talking to Theresa. She wished he was telling her whatever he was telling Theresa. She sighed once again as she stirred the little soggy cereal figures floating aimlessly around in her bowl… kind of like her thoughts.

It seemed the rest of the dorm started to walk into the kitchen, one by one, all but Jay. They all greeted each other, Odie pausing in front of Theresa and Archie for a moment.

"What's wrong with this picture?" He asked, turning to Herry. Herry only shrugged and smiled, thoughts similar to Atlanta's floating through his mind. He too was glad they were closer friends now.

Theresa and Archie talked as Herry and Atlanta chatted about their new training session and as Neil studied his reflection with his spoon, Odie constantly nagging him to stop.

Jay walked into the room, greeting most of his friends. He noticed Theresa and Archie from the corner of his eye, since a surge of guilt always hit him once he thought or saw Theresa. They were both laughing, and he smiled. He hadn't heard Theresa laugh in so long, and it sounded so comforting to him. He walked over to the two.

"Good morning." He said in a cheery voice. But he got no reply in response. He decided they hadn't heard him on top of all of Neil's winning. He decided to try again.

"Good morning." He said once again, this time a bit louder and this time the whole room fell silent. Everyone eyed Theresa, and then back to Jay. They waited for someone to react, for someone to break the awkward tension. But they both stayed silent for so long before Theresa gave him a quick once over, and turned back to Archie.

Jay froze as he saw Theresa's face turn around, not even bothering to greet him back. He slowly made his way back to his seat as the room became animated once more. But he felt completely rejected. He sighed. He knew Theresa would come along… she was his friend, after all, right?

He scanned the room, meeting Archie's gaze. Archie gave him a weird look and Jay couldn't tell if he was mad at him or not. He was trying to figure this out when Archie turned his attention back to Theresa. He was still wondering why Theresa had ignored him like that when he noticed the time on the clock.

"Shiiitt." He murmured.

"Guys!" He said in his loud leaderly tone. "We've got 10 minutes to get to the school before Ares beats us. So hurry up and getting going!" As soon as he said this, everyone glanced back at the time and ran upstairs.

Jay felt even more depressed once Theresa walked pass him, not even giving him the tiniest of glances. She hurried upstairs as Jay opened his mouth to try and say something. But he just ended up shutting it back closed and getting ready. She would come along… he was sure of that.

_Well, well. Jay seems to be I-G-N-O-R-E-D-! hehe. Although he deserves worse, but that's okay. Anyways, this was a pretty short chapter, nothing really happened. But I had fun writing about Theresa and Archie, they can be such cute friends:D And maybe more, hehe. I actually love them as a couple after Jennieman's 'A new Twist', as long as someone builds up to their relationship well. Not just jumping into it all of a sudden… anyways, this does not mean they will be going out, just a heads up that it could happen. Honestly, I'm writing this as I go on. I've got nothing planned, and I'm lucky I've gotten this far:P Well, have an awesome week guys, and tell me how you guys are? I've got a French test tomorrow (woot), and the weather here sucks… Anyways, rate and review guys! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm baccck! Miss me?:P I've started this chapter since, like, January, when I didn't feel like studying for exams; thank god those are over ;) Anyways, I don't really like this chapter, but it's the best I can do right now. Everything's been so hectic lately... and I haven't written in a while, so keep that in mind. Actually, I'd sit in the back geography class, working on this chapter. I've been doing that since the start of the 2nd term… so that's probably why I basically handed in a blank test back on Friday, except for a couple of randomly circled multiple choices. Haha, my mark should be… interesting:P Anyways, here's the next chapter, and remember, this is the best I could do right now! (L)

_Chapter 9_

Everyone piled out of the changing rooms, glad their training session was over for the day. Ares seemed to be working them harder and harder every time, pushing them forward with every exercise. He had tried something new and switched the groups around, much to Theresa's pleasure. The last thing she wanted was to be paired up with Jay again.

Jay and Odie were deep into a conversation, _surely about Cronus_, Theresa thought bitterly. She quickly tried to focus on something else, not wanting her emotions to overpower her once more. Atlanta was surprisingly quiet then, and she could see her walking with Archie and Herry out of the corner of her eye. She made a mental note to talk to Atlanta afterwards.

Seated in Herry's truck, everything had been relatively quiet, until someone's PMR went off. They all unconsciously lunged for their devices, but only Jay's seemed to be ringing. They were surrounded by an uncomfortable silence when Ashley's voice rang through the PMR, as Theresa fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt. Archie starred out the window, silent the whole back as Jay made plans to meet up with Ashley later on.

Theresa wondered what she would answer if someone asked her what she was feeling right then. Was she jealous? Angry? Or did it no longer matter to her? Whatever the feeling was, it seemed to dominate her mood for the past couple of days.

His love for her was there, but the commitment wasn't. And these days she was starting to question the love part. She watched him for a moment as he smiled to the hand held device, and remembered how that same smiled used to turn her insides upside down. She remembered how he would get all nervous and flustered whenever they were alone. And here he was, experiencing the same thing, but for someone else, and all in front of her eyes. No matter how much she tried to deny it, it hurt. It hurt to know that she was so easy to forget. It hurt to know that her love was so replaceable.

She forced herself to look away as Atlanta placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So Jay, you got another date tonight with that hot babe?" Too bad Neil wasn't so understanding.

"It's not a date, we're just… hanging out, you know, just... friends." Jay tried to find the right words to say, all the while keeping a steady eye on Theresa.

"Riiighht man, okay, I get ya. So you guys are hooking up then?" Neil raised his eyebrow, smirking at what would have been Jay if he would put that mirror down.

"No, we are _not _hooking up," Jay said, looking Theresa in the eye before she lowered her head. "We're just friends, okay Neil?"

"Sure, whatever you say. Just make sure you play safe buddy." Jay rolled his eye as they got out of the truck, doors slamming as the engine roared off.

_Focus Jay, focus. Just get in and out. If she's not working for Cronus then end things… right?_

Jay groaned out loud, tired of the never ending battle with his mind. This wasn't as simple as just 'follow your heart'. That wasn't advice. There were things to consider in this game we call love. He did love Theresa. But he was starting to grow fond of Ashley too. The more time he spent with Ashley, the more he forgot about his love and friendship with Theresa. But once he's home, the hurt look in her eyes is enough to shatter his heart, as though it wasn't already shattered. When he's with Ashley, he always feels as though he's going to get caught in the act any second. After all, he had told Theresa he couldn't be with her because of Cronus; how did it look now that he was with Ashley? But then again, that was purely to finds leads on Cronus… right? So why couldn't he just decide and stop feeling guilty for once?

- - baby, you could have it all;; now that you've let me go. - -

"Phew, that was some helluva session." Herry said as he plopped down onto the couch, grabbing the remote at the same time.

Odie immediately let himself fall into the couch as well. "I'll say. I don't think I've ever run that long before." Herry nodded as he surfed through the channels.

"So what's for dinner tonight buddy?" Herry asked, already counting down the minutes.

"Dunno, but I-" Odie was cut off when the phone started to ring.

"Hey Odie, would you get that? I don't want to miss the game." Odie reluctantly got up and picked up the phone. After a few moments, he called down Atlanta.

"ATLANTA! Phone's for you!" Atlanta quickly raced down the stairs and grabbed the phone out of Odie's hands, who went back to join Herry.

"No Michael! Give me one good reason why I should even consider taking you back."

"…"

"But you-"

"…I don't know…"

"…well…."

"…Promise?"

"…. Okay baby. I'll see you here for dinner then… love you too." Atlanta put the phone down smiling.

"Wow, you sure seem happier Atlanta," Odie noted.

"Yeah, Michael's coming over now!"

"Really? Well, uh, is Archie he-" But Odie was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'LL GET IT!" Atlanta raced to the door, secretly hoping it was Michael, even if she had just gotten off the phone with him; but it wasn't.

"Hey Atlanta, what's up?"

"Hey Ash. Just thought you were Michael,"

"Gee, did I wear the wrong outfit?" Ashley smiled as Atlanta chuckled lightly.

"Nah, you look great, and Jay's upstairs." But Atlanta sighed as she shut the door behind Ashley and turned around when the doorbell rang again.

"Michael!" Michael smiled and approached Atlanta.

"Back up Michael. You're going to have to make it up to me first. And prove that all that shit you said over the phone wasn't _just _shit."

- - it seems like yesterday;; I didn't know how hard I could cry. - -

Ashley took the steps two at a time until she saw Theresa walk out of her room. Keeping her voice low, she approached her.

"Theresa, still mulling over your loss of Jay, I see."

"Ashley, seems you're still a dirty little bitch, now aren't you?" Ashley scoffed as Theresa glared at her, until Ashley spoke up.

"Jealousy will lead you nowhere Theresa. Just face the facts already. Jay doesn't _want _you," Ashley started enunciating each of her words slowly and calmly, as though she was speaking to a child.

"Get over it; cause he's _mine. _"

Theresa stared Ashley down straight in the eye and approached her until her lips were only inches away from her ear as she whispered.

"Why don't you go fuck someone? Preferably yourself. It'll save you the trouble of messing with me. Cause I'll wipe the floor with that fucked up face of yours, if not."

Right then Jay walked out of his room, surprised at seeing Ashley and Theresa together. He started to make his way towards them as Theresa walked off. Ashley looked completely pissed off, but smiled when she noticed Jay.

"hey."

"hey," he gave her a quick peck on the lips, but she snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, just in case Theresa was still watching, she thought.

Jay got caught up in the kiss but immediately let go of Ashley when Neil walked by and winked, smirking. He smiled uneasily down at Ashley.

"Probably not the best place," he said, but quickly blushed as he realized that his little note could be interpreted in many different ways.

"Uh, well, we should probably go down for dinner now…" he added uncomfortably as he led her downstairs, and Ashley linked her arm through his, hoping Theresa had at least seen that.

- - die Ashley, die. - -

"So Jay, tell me about your past girlfriends…" Ashley asked, "or loves," she added. They were all seated around the dinner table, everyone quietly having their own little conversations, when one in particular caught Neil's attention.

"Ooo, past loves. This should be interesting." Neil smirked as Jay fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Is this really necessary Ashley?" he asked beggingly. He rolled his eyes when Ashley gave him one of her looks.

"Fine Ashley, what are you just _dying _to know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, tell me about your past girlfriends. And if you've ever really been in love. You know, the basics?"

"The basics?" Jay asked, seeming to get more and more uncomfortable by the passing second.

"Yeah, I mean, have you ever _truly _been in love?" Ashley asked, shooting a quick glance in Theresa's direction before turning all of her attention to Jay.

"Uh.. well.." Jay struggled to answer, trying to figure out a way to skip this Q&A.

"Yeah, go on," Ashley urged. "Here, let me help you." She added. "I'll start. So shoot."

"Well, have _you _truly ever been in love?" Jay asked, relieved that the attention wasn't all focused on him now.

"Yes, I have. Well am, right now. I really think I love you Jay." Ashley said. Jay seemed to be really caught off guard, since his eyes were frantically searching the room for something.

"Uhh, I think I really love you too, Ashley." Jay gulped hard as he felt Theresa watching him, but he wouldn't dare look up.

"But tell me Jay, had you ever… felt this way before? Were you ever in love like this with someone else?" Ashley didn't seem to be satisfied just yet. Theresa steadied her gaze down to her mashed potatoes, as though they were the newest wonder of the Universe. And Archie just watched Jay closely, as everyone quietly awaited his answer.

"No. I haven't," he answered after a pause, almost out of breath. "No Ashley, I've never really been in love before you." Ashley grinned, more than truly satisfied with his answer. She resisted the urge to watch Theresa's reaction, but in the end, she couldn't help it.

When she turned around, Theresa's face went from completely expressionless to completely hurt, which she quickly masked. She dug her fork into her carrots loudly, using all her will power to stop herself from stabbing Ashley instead of the carrots. She couldn't believe Jay. How he had the nerve to state this, and in front of her, no less?

_bastard. _she thought, digging into the carrot. _bastard, bastard, BASTARD. _she thought as she unconsciously used her fork to destroy the vegetable piece.

_'so he didn't really love me…' _this reality hit her hard as she dropped her fork down, clanking loudly against her plate. She felt something rise in her throat as she blinked hard. She pushed out her chair almost suddenly.

"I-I'm not really hungry and I-I just remembered I have a meeting with Per- I mean, someone." She quickly rushed out of the room as everyone looked at each other. Jay sifted in his seat and smiled nervously at Ashley, who was unable to stop smirking.

Everyone cleared their throats awkwardly as they continued to eat. But Archie's mind was elsewhere as he pushed around the carrot piece.

- - beautifully broken;; and I don't mind if you know it. - -

Theresa sat crossed legged on one of the many soft plush filled pillows in Persephone's solarium. She breathed in and out deeply, her eyes held tightly shut. It took all her strength to keep her anger and hurt from boiling over. She felt abundant amounts of excess energy gathering inside of her, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to contain it. It was as though her powers fed off her emotions, emotions she couldn't control. Her feelings were so perfectly blended together, she couldn't tell what they were anymore.

She felt a surge of energy slowly crawl up to the tip of her fingers as she thought back to her humiliation earlier. She curled her fingers into a fist, trying hard to contain the power; she just had to learn to harness it. She breathed in and out again, and focused all of her growing energy on one of Persephone's nearby floral vases. She could feel herself grow weaker by the moment as beads of sweat trickled down her face. Her breathing was loud, almost gasps as she pushed herself to the absolute limit. She held on to the power, trying to focus it somehow. But it was a force beyond her control, and when she couldn't handle it any longer, she let it flow freely from the tip of her fingers. It hit the vase hard, immediately shattering it into a million little pieces across the room. Then her energy lost its concentration, the sound of shattering glass and the clanking of metals was all that was heard as her energy was being drained out of her. Theresa fell back, unable to catch her breath. She gasped for air, trying to figure out what had just happened. For a moment there, she had thought she had the energy under control; and then it was gone, just like that.

"Theresa, are you okay?!" Theresa lifted her head up and pushed her hair out of her face as Archie appeared in front of her.

"What happened here?" Archie looked around the room in shock, and then turned his attention to Theresa. He helped her pull herself off the ground and let her catch her breath, before he asked anymore questions.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Uh, well… you know, out of control powers, the usual, that is." she said before she got a better look at the room.

"Maybe a bit _too _out of control." She added, smiling weakly. Archie chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how pissed Persephone's gonna be?" he asked playfully. Theresa smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Archie sifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, I think Ares wanted to see me.." he said, his thumb pointing weakly to the doors behind him. "and uh, you well, looked kinda sad during dinner.. and all.. you know." He said, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

"Oh, that." Theresa's smile immediately fell.

"So, uh, what happened to the whole 'I don't care about Jay' thing?" Archie asked.

"Easier said than done, if you haven't noticed, really…" she stated, plopping back onto the ground. Archie paused before joining her.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point… and MOAB isn't really making it any easier..."

"MOAB?" Theresa asked, confused.

"Mother of all Bitches," Archie answered simply. "aka, Ashley." He added. "that bitch… I mean, what the fuck is Jay's problem, bringing her there? And what does he mean he wasn't in love before, I mean, what about you? What the fuck's his prob-"

"Archie." Theresa cut through his rambles. "It's okay. Ashley's right.. I have to move on."

"But he-" Theresa just shrugged, wordlessly telling him she was done talking about it. Archie just sighed.

Theresa turned around and watched Archie for a moment.

"So, what about Michael?" she asked suddenly. She felt Archie stiffen beside her.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He said in a low voice. Theresa didn't pursue the matter any further, because she understood what it felt like.

"But I guess we're floating in the same boat…"

"Yeah…" she added, sighing breathlessly. Theresa tucked her knees under her chin, absentmindedly staring out to the glass covered floor. Archie watched for a moment from the corner of his eye, before he too got lost in the flow of his thoughts. Together they sat as time ticked by, watching as the sun's faint rays reflected off the rough edges of the broken glass.

"I can fight fucked up mythological creatures, yet I can't tell a girl I love her.. and when I do, it's too late." Archie spoke so suddenly, in a voice so low, it was barely a whisper. He shook his head as he thought back.

"Well I told the guy I loved that I loved him… only to be pushed away." She sighed deeply. "And then I find out he didn't really love me." Archie turned to Theresa.

"Yeah… that must have really hurt… sorry…" he said. Theresa just nodded.

"I guess we have more in common than we think…"

"Yeah.. broken hearts and an undying urge to beat the shit out of Ashley and Michael..." Theresa smiled.

"Well there's only one thing we can do now." She said, getting up.

"What's that?" Archie asked as he lifted himself off the ground. Theresa just smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door, before Persephone would arrive.

"Hey, where are we going?!"

"You'll see!"

- - just like an angel;; you're gonna make me fly. - -

"Chocolate ice cream." Archie said, staring at the sugar cone in his hand, crammed with 3 scoops of chocolaty fudge ice cream topped with a gigantic oval shaped piece of chocolate bearing the Laura Secord logo.

"Yup. Chocolate ice cream." Theresa repeated, matter-of-factly before she took a huge bite out of her own cone. Archie smiled and shook his head.

"Why do girls think chocolate makes everything better?" he asked in mockery.

"Because it does." Theresa answered simply. Archie rolled his eyes, but ended up taking an ever bigger bite of his ice cream.

"Hm.. I've got to admit, they make some pretty good ice cream." Theresa smiled as the two walked along side each other in the park. It was pretty dark out as they headed back to their dorm.

"Yeah... they do."

"so…"

"soo…" they both smiled awkwardly as they neared the brownstone.

"Well, I really don't feel like going back in there." Theresa said as she stood in front of the steps.

"Hm. Me neither." Archie added.

"So..?"

"So what? Come on, let's go." Archie said as he made his way up the steps. But Theresa stayed where she was, staring out to their open window. Archie stopped and turned around and stood beside Theresa.

"Theresa, what are you doing?"

"Archie, I really don't want to go in there to that… that double love fest." Archie sighed as Ashley and Atlanta's laughs rang out of their window.

"Listen Theresa, I don't want to as much as you, but what else are we going to do?"

"It's only 8."

"So?"

"So, you up for a movie?"

"Ha, with you?" Archie chuckled lightly but stopped when he saw that Theresa was serious.

"Yeah, with me. What, you want me to go alone?" She asked playfully. Archie rolled his eyes but was being pulled away once again before he could say anything.

"Thereeesa!" Archie cried out.

"Whhhaat?" She answered in the same tone he had used.

"Where are we going?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"You'll see." she said, smiling.

Well, there you have it, chapter 9. I don't really know what to say, except REVIEW! (L) it's 10:40 (PM) right now, and I never thought I'd ever get this chapter done. But here it is… tell me what you think. I miss getting your reviews guys ;) Tell me what I need to work on here, and any other constructive criticism… I think I over describe some things in places, lol… well, I watched out for that here.. but anyways, I guess things are starting to pick up now.. and actually, there was another part here with Jay and Ashley, but I'm going to leave that for the next chapter:P I hope you guys are having an awesome March Break… and yay, Archie and Theresa ;( annndd movies, This should be fun. Yeah… well, happy march break guys (L), and rate and review please! (L)

- anolez.


	10. Chapter 10

Woot! I've gotten this chapter done and up pretty early eh? Anyways, not much to say, but, uh, is anyone willing to do my English essay:P lol, I probably should get started on that.. annyywways. I hope you guys like this chapter, and ignore my attempt - keyword here is; attempt, at writing a minor "fight" scene. I've rewritten this chapter at least 4 times, changing it completely. And as for jennieman, I hope I've filled this chapter with as much AT fluff as I possibly can for the moment! (L) At least until they get a little bit closer, which they wiil:D yay. Well, hope you guys enjoy!

_Chapter 10_

"Theresa, I'm not watching a chick flick. End of discussion." Archie crossed his arms over his chest in a way that told Theresa he wasn't going in there without a fight. They had been standing outside the old fashioned movie theatre for almost an hour, unable to agree on a movie title.

"It's not a chick flick! God Archie, just cause it isn't completely gory and filled with car chases and things blowing up every two seconds, doesn't mean it's not a good movie!"

"Then go watch it yourself!"

"Fine, leave me here alone then. But if I get kidnapped, and raped and murdered, it should be on your conscience."

"Who the hell would want to kidnap you? You'd drive the guy insane before he'd have pushed you into his car!" Theresa scoffed at this, and glared at Archie. The purple haired boy glared back evenly before Theresa took off. She purposely walked slowly and passed by a group of dirty looking gang members, who nudged each other as she walked by. The streets were completely deserted, as it was Sunday night, and Theresa just kept going down the street. Archie was about to head off in the opposite direction home when he had seen her turn into an alleyway, and noticed the guys slowly walk towards the same direction as her. He stood still for a moment as the tallest of the group leaped around the corner where Theresa was.

Archie began to worry when neither the gang member nor Theresa walked out of the alleyway. Soon the rest of the group had joined 'The Tall One', wherever he was, and all Archie could hear were a couple of muffled voices. He raced forward as he thought the worst, his worry growing stronger by the passing second. As he turned into the alleyway he stopped dead in his tracks. His worry quickly fell as he smirked when Theresa landed a fat one straight on the guy's nose, which would surely be broken now.

"Bastard," she whispered as the broken-nosed guy held on tightly to his nose in pain.

"Billy!" Another gang member yelled as he saw his friend fall to the ground moaning in pain, courtesy of Theresa.

"Billy?" Archie snorted. "Nice name."

"Need any help there Theresa?" Archie asked sarcastically as Billy's friend grabbed Theresa from behind, earning him a violent flip to the ground and a blow to stomach. Theresa looked up and smiled when she saw Archie.

"No thanks. I've got this," she said as she flipped another guy down. "all covered." Archie wore a smug smile as he leaned back onto the wall and watched Theresa kick about 4 or 5 guys' asses multiple times. When he figured she was done, he pulled her away from the fight before these guys got really violent.

"We should go," he whispered as he grabbed her arm and quickly led her out of the alleyway. "Now." He added as 'The Tall One' began to slowly lift himself off the ground.

"Hey! Come back here!" 'The Tall One' yelled after them as Archie and Theresa ran off. They ran faster and past the movie theatre as they heard faint moans and grunts coming from behind. When they were sure that they had lost the group, Archie stopped to catch his breath. Archie wasn't one to run away from a fight, but he was sure those guys' egos were pretty bruised, considering they got beat up pretty badly, and by a girl no less. At that thought, Archie looked behind him.

"Theresa, are you completely insane?!" he asked. Theresa rolled her eyes in return.

"You could have gotten hurt, or worse!" Archie was flailing his arms in the air, looking completely worried, yet completely relieved.

"But I didn't."

"What?" he asked breathlessly, letting his hands drop to his side.

"But I didn't get hurt Archie. And maybe now they'll think twice before following another girl." She said, dropping to the grassy ground. Theresa looked around, and tried to make out her surroundings. They were in some sort of a field and the sky was pretty clear out and- wait, had Archie been worried about her?

"… and who said it was your job to teach those guys a lesson? Honestly Theresa, do you just waltz into these things purposely?" Theresa hadn't noticed Archie ranting off, but realized that he looked truly concerned.

"And since when do you care what I do?" she asked. Archie breathed in and out slowly, looking uneasy as he rubbed the back of his neck fiercely.

"Listen," he started, sounding almost completely out of breath. "as much fun as it was to see you beat the shit out of guys twice your size, they could have been dangerous and you could have really gotten hurt over there Theresa." Archie said, more calmly now, but still unable to look Theresa in the eye for over a second.

Theresa smiled at his concern. "Thanks for caring Archie…and for coming back to check on me. That really means a lot." He smiled back but was caught off guard when Theresa leaped over and hugged him. He coughed uneasily, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

"At least you care enough to check on me…" she whispered into his shirt, unaware that Archie had heard her as she nestled closer to him. He moved away slightly and gave her a questioning look, one she chose to disregard. She sighed deeply before gently twisting her body around in Archie's arms, so that her back was leaning against his chest, her head nuzzled slightly into his neck, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

Suddenly he was extremely aware of the warm body pressed up against his, and of Theresa's hot tingling breath steady on the base of his neck. He heard every little breath, felt every little move she made under his arms. He was more than aware of how close they were, or how tightly he was holding onto her.

He felt himself pull Theresa closer when she shifted slightly. It was like he had no control over what he was doing, like his mind was just shut out as he sat there with Theresa. She shut her eyes, nuzzling deeper into his neck, inhaling the faint fading scent of Old Spice.

Archie noticed her shut her eyes, and was wondering if she was falling asleep. He moved slightly so that her head was now under his chin, not wanting to disturb her if she was. He quietly checked the time and gently nudged her when he saw that it was getting late. She stirred a little at his sudden movement and he quickly stopped.

"Theresa," he whispered softly, trying to get her to get up. But all she did was yawn. He tried whispering her name again, this time a little louder.

"… hm?" She asked, half asleep.

"Terrie, we really have to go home now," he said to the half conscious Theresa.

"Okay…" she said yawning again and then nodded off. Archie wasn't sure if she had even understood him. He felt really bad for trying to wake her when she seemed so tired, so he gently pushed her off him. He was afraid she had woken up but she was still asleep.

"Guess she's really tired…" he murmured to himself. He got up and lifted Theresa onto his back, quietly telling her to hold on. He pushed her up one more time so he could get a better grip and not drop her, and started to look around him. He immediately recognized the field they were in, since he and Atlanta always used to run by it. He started to walk up the pathway, surprised at how light Theresa was. Her arms were loosely draped around his neck and her hair had cascaded halfway down his chest. Her face was buried in his neck as he passed by the park, trying to think of something to say to everyone when he gets home. Hopefully they won't still be up, he thought.

- - all the things left undiscovered;; leave me empty and left to wonder. - -

"Michael? You mean Sarah's Birthday Bash guy-who-ate-all-the-cake Michael?"

"Yeah... wait, you look familiar."

"I should. But then again you were pretty drunk."

"Ashley?" Ashley nodded as Michael began to recognize her.

"Shit girl, I didn't think I'd see you again after that!" Ashley quickly shushed him as the two began talking. By the end of their conversation, they had both made a simultaneous decision.

- - later...- -

"Uhh, Jay, we really need to talk…" Ashley said as she fidgeted in her seat. Jay raised his eyebrows in surprise, almost positive he knew what was to come.

"Yeah, Atlanta… we kinda need to talk too…" Atlanta and Jay both glanced over at each other and sat down across from the two. Michael and Ashley shared a glance before continuing.

"Well, you see…" Ashley sighed and looked over to Michael, a look pleading for help. Michael cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Okay guys… see, uh, me and Ashley kinda met at this party.. and well, one thing led to another, you know.. and we kinda hooked up." Ashley nodded before she took on the rest of their story.

"We didn't think we'd see each other again, cause, well, he was drunk and probably wouldn't have remembered a thing the next morning. But now that we've well, met, uh, again, more formally at least, we think we should give us a try…"

"So you're breaking up with us?" Jay asked, in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yeah… listen, we're really sorry and everything.. but…" Jay cut her off.

"It's okay.. you weren't my type anyways," Jay smiled. Ashley snorted.

"Yeah, and you weren't really mine either… all you talked about was 'where have you worked?', 'what do you plan on doing in the future?' and this really weird question about my non-existing criminal record…" Jay chuckled lightly.

"But you are really really cute." She added smiling, before Michael turned and gave her a warning glance.

"Michael? I took you back and now you're breaking up with me?" Atlanta asked incredulously. Michael rubbed the back of his neck, something that reminded her of Archie's old habit. Suddenly she realized how much she missed hanging out with him.

"Yeah, listen Atlanta, I'm really really sorry. I-"

"Save it Michael." Atlanta got up furiously and walked up to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Jay noticed that Michael looked really uncomfortable so he assured him Atlanta would be okay. Then he led the new couple to the door.

"Thanks for understanding Jay." Ashley said smiling, before they left. Jay sighed as he shut the door behind them. His weary mind didn't feel like going over what had just happened, so he made his way up to bed quietly.

- - sometimes love is addiction;; sometimes it hurts like hell. - -

Archie quickly unlocked the front door and prayed no one would be up. He walked inside and noticed that all the lights were off. He quietly kicked off his shoes and gently pulled off Theresa's shoes too, letting them land with a tiny thud on the ground. He tried to make the least noise as possible as he carried her upstairs. Fortunately for him, everyone seemed to be asleep so he silently pushed open Theresa's room door. He tried not to wake her as he slowly dropped her off his back and onto her bed. She stirred around a little in bed but when Archie pulled the covers over her she stopped moving and relaxed. Archie quietly tip toed out of her room, afraid the wood beneath him would make a cracking noise.

- - mooorrnning!- -

"Guys! We're late! Let's go Neil!" Jay yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Right after I find my mirror!"

"Neil!" Jay yelled as the blonde teen ignored him and continued to search for his precious object. Jay sighed loudly and entered the kitchen.

"So, we leaving?" Herry asked, dangling his keys around on one finger.

"As soon as Neil decides to come downstairs." Everyone immediately rolled their eyes as they heard Neil cry out in frustration. Atlanta quickly came downstairs then, looking very pissed. She ignored everyone's good mornings and reached for an apple from the fruit bowl. Everyone, except Jay, looked at each other confused at her sudden moody behavior.

"Well, I'm gonna start the car." Herry said, leaving. Atlanta and Theresa joined him outside, waiting for the others.

"So, what's up with Atlanta?" Odie asked as Archie grabbed a cereal bowl. Jay sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Last night Michael broke up with her… cause he apparently hooked up with Ashley before at this party… so Ashley broke up with me too." Jay said as Archie listened carefully, pretending to be fully engrossed in the making of his cereal.

"Really? Poor Atlanta… Did you at least figure out if Ashley was working for Cronus?"

"Nah. She's too… shallow for that. I don't even think she knows _what_ Greek mythology is…" Odie laughed. Then they heard Herry honk loudly outside, just as Archie was placing his bowl in the sink.

"Neil come on, Herry's waiting!" Jay yelled to Neil one last time before Neil came downstairs, looking completely depressed.

"I can't find my mirror!" he said in a whiny tone that Jay knew he wouldn't be able to handle for much longer.

"Neil you can look for it once we get back."

"But!"

Neil. Let's go." Jay said in a demanding tone. Archie snickered as he walked down the stairs and chucked Neil's mirror into the open trash can. He got into the car and sat next to Theresa, just as Neil got in, pouting. Theresa smiled at Archie, who returned the gesture back.

"Terrie, you owe me big time." He said as Theresa raised her left eyebrow, confused.

"For…?"

"A piggy back ride all the way back home." He said quietly, not wanting the others to overhear. Theresa's face flushed as she recalled the night before.

"Oops, sorry about that… I guess I fell asleep." She said, smiling. "But you really gave me a piggy back all the way home?" she asked. Archie nodded.

"Yeah, and you're not that light either." He said teasingly. Theresa scoffed, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey, is that the way you treat the guy who saved you from Billy and carried you home?" he asked jokingly. Theresa laughed as she remembered Billy and his friends.

"God, that was actually pretty fun. We should do it again sometime."

"What? Watch you fight some weak gang members with screwed up names by a movie theatre?" he asked, smirking.

"God no. But maybe next time we could actually _see_ a movie?"

"It was a _chick flick_!" he said rolling his eyes. Jay turned around when he heard them laughing.

"Hey, where were you guys last night anyways?" Archie and Theresa both immediately blushed hard as they struggled to answer.

"Uh.. I was with Ares, you know, to get in some extra training." Archie sputtered out quickly.

"Yeah, and I was, uh, with Persephone until really late." She said, and both she and Archie sighed in relief when they saw Jay's satisfied smile.

"So how was your training with her Theresa?" Jay asked.

"Uh.. it was… good. No one got hurt." She said smiling as Archie snorted.

"Can't wait to see what Persephone's gonna say to you." He whispered to Theresa. Theresa gulped hard as she imagined what the goddess would say, or more importantly, do.

The morning classes went by fast and soon it was lunch. As everyone reluctantly gathered their books for their afternoon classes, Neil was complaining even more now, claiming he had found his mirror in the trash. Theresa and Archie were in the next class together, English, and Archie sat behind her. As their English teacher drone on, Archie ripped a small piece of paper out of his notebook. He kicked Theresa's chair, and when she looked back, he shoved the note in her hand. Theresa quickly stuffed it in between her papers and tried to quietly unfold it when her teacher wasn't looking.

_Guess what?_

_what?_, she wrote back, and passed it back to him. Archie quickly sent it back flying, and it landed on the ground beside her desk. She glared at him before quickly pushing it under her desk with her foot, and then grabbed it before anyone noticed.

_Ashley dumped Jay._ Theresa was surprised at this, but kept reading.

_Ding Dong, the Bitch is dead. Which old Bitch? The Wicked Bitch! MOAB is no more! _she read as she tried to suppress her laughter.

_How do you know?_

_I hear things..._

_eavesdropper, lol._

_haha, well, aren't you happy?_

_i told you, im over jay. but i've got to admit, im glad she wont be coming back._

_hell yeah. and neither is mike._

_?? what happened?_

_he dumped lannie too._

_omg, nooo way. what an ass. although you must be happy:P_

_… im over atlanta too. _

_really? i didnt think youd be for a while... _

_why not?_

_uhh, you were kinda in love with her and all?_

_so? im not nemore._

_haha, good to know. arg, i really dont feel like going to training later._

_yeah, being carried home asleep is so tiring:P _

_lol, it is. ugh, doesnt this guy **ever **shut up? hes been going on for the past hour._

As soon as Theresa passed the note back to Archie, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Theresa groaned as they walked out of class, feeling too drained to go up the stairs all the way to another 75 minutes of science. Archie gave her a mocking sympatic look when she explained this.

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy Arch." Archie smiled.

"Anytime." He said before heading for his next class himself, gym.

- - training. Oh my. - -

"How's my drama queen feeling?" Archie asked, standing over top Theresa, who was lying on the ground. Theresa moaned out in pain.

"Arrcchiiiee. I can't feel my legs. Give me a piggy back ride to the changing room. Pllleeaassee?" she begged on the ground, too lazy and too tired to get up and beg properly. Archie snorted.

"Ha, you wish I would."

"Yeah, I do wish, so grant me my wish already dammit." Archie chuckled as Theresa pouted.

"That pout might work on Jay, but not on me."

"Fine." Archie smirked as Theresa reluctantly pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the changing room. Atlanta raced behind her as the boys cleaned up the rest of the equipment. Suddenly they heard a shriek come out of the girls' changing room and everyone lifted their heads up to the sound. Someone, whom they quickly identified as Theresa, shrieked again, louder this time before running out of the changing room, wearing only her tiny white short shorts and her peacock blue bra.

Theresa was quickly followed by Atlanta, who was still fully clothed, as they both ran as far as they could away from the changing room. The boys quickly blushed when they saw Theresa running out so… underdressed.

"Eeewwwww!" Theresa cried out in disgust as she wiped her hands on her shorts.

"That was _disgusting!_" Atlanta added in, looking just as grossed out.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Jay quickly ran over.

"There's a fucking rat living in there. It jumped up on us while we were changing, the perverted bastard." Theresa explained quickly to the boys. Archie snorted he's been doing that a lot lately:P as Theresa glared at him.

"Oh my god, eeeeeeekk! It's a rat!" Archie tried to mimic Theresa shrieking, earning him a hard punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Theresa smirked.

"Ladies, get back in there and change." Ares called to them.

"I am _not_ going in there!" Theresa protested. Ares sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Girls, you will be changing in the boys' changing rooms for now." Theresa wore a satisfied smile as she made her way to the other changing room, as Atlanta stared incredulously.

"Well I am NOT changing with them!" Atlanta cried out, cringing at the thought.

"Deal with it Atlanta. Or change out here." Ares said before leaving. They boys were all blushing madly now at the thought of showering and changing with the girls.

"Uh guys, I'm not gonna bite." Theresa yelled out when she noticed that no one was behind her. Reluctantly and red faced, the rest of the group made their way to the single changing room, now occupied with both sexes.

Theresa was already showering by the time everyone got into the changing room. Atlanta quickly made her way to the far back of the room as everyone fell silent. The only thing that was heard was Theresa humming the tune of a song they couldn't quite recognize as the smell of Theresa's floral shampoo wafted through the changing room. Theresa emerged out of the shower room wearing only her bra and a pair of lacy underwear. She let the towel fall off her hair as she towel dried it, the rest of the boys gawking at her. Odie and Herry coughed awkwardly as they all tried to shower and get dressed quickly. Archie's face turned beet red as his eyes wandered halfway down her body before he mentally slapped himself. But Neil was the only one who let his eyes wander freely down her body.

"So Terrie, are those real, or fake?" Neil asked, his eyes still half glued to Theresa's breasts. Theresa scoffed at him.

"As real as my ass." She answered, earning even more uneasy coughs from the rest of the males in the room. Neil smirked as he let out a small 'nice' to her. Theresa rolled her eyes before pulling on a tiny white miniskirt, with a thin same white belt looped loosely down the skirt. She pulled on a satin blue halter as the boys subtly watched her. Theresa tried unhooking her bra from under her backless shirt, but couldn't manage. She tried calling Atlanta, but Atlanta wouldn't move.

"Guys, can someone help me?" She asked the boys. Jay cleared his throat again, pretending to lace up his shoes as the rest of the boys busied themselves. Finally Neil looked up and walked over to Theresa.

"Babies." He called to them as he unhooked Theresa's bra. She pulled it from under her shirt and thanked Neil.

"Anytime gorgeous."

Theresa walked over and sat on the bench between Archie and Neil.

"So Neil," Theresa started, turning to the blonde boy who was currently checking himself out. "Me and Atlanta had this argument where I thought you weren't a virgin, and she thinks you are. So was is it?"

"Thereesssa! You can't just ask something like that!" Atlanta yelled from the other side of the changing room, blushing madly as the boys turned to look at her.

"Why not?" Theresa asked. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Anyways Neil, so tell Atlanta I'm right."

"Terrie, you're not. The guy's too in love with himself to screw anyone i but /i himself!" they heard Atlanta yell out.

"Hey!" Neil yelled back. "For your information, I'm not." Theresa smirked at Atlanta in an I-told-you-so way.

"So Lanta, you still a virgin?" Neil asked. Atlanta threw her shoe at him.

"Of course I am, you dummy. I'm only 15, god." Neil smirked and turned to Theresa.

"Terrie? How about you?" Theresa smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered. Archie snorted. ha, again!

"I bet you slept with Billy." He smiled. Theresa grabbed Atlanta's fallen shoe and threw it at Archie too. "Or 'The Tall One', in the car he wouldn't have been able to push you in." He added. Theresa started to laugh uncontrollably, trying to yell out a 'hell no', but only managed to laugh even harder. But Atlanta and the others were confused.

"Who's Billy?" she asked.

"N-No o-one." Theresa couldn't control her laughter, earning Archie many confused looks from the rest of the team. Theresa fanned herself with her hands as she started to calm down.

"Oh god, I feel like a smoothie now." She said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, and you could buy me one too, you know, as payback." Archie said. "and pizza too." He added.

"Fine. But your ass better be in my car in the next 5 minutes or I'm leaving without you." She answered.

"Do that, and I'll get Billy to jump you." Theresa laughed again before running out of the change room, claiming she needed some air. Archie quickly followed behind her.

"Uh, since when are _they_ friends?" Odie asked. Jay just shrugged as they all gathered the rest of their belongings.

Done! Yay! Okay, tell me what you guys think. Enough AT moments in there for one chappie? Are they going too fast? Review! Lol, I hope you liked those little fluff jennieman, and like I said, more to come! Billy! Yay! Lol. Okay, now its just my lack of sleep talking here, so im going to bed. But I expect many reviews in the morning! Lol. Rate and review guys!! (L)


End file.
